Learning from each other
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: Anira and Titania, two young vampires with haunting pasts. can the two girls help each other to leave their pasts behind them? can Anira teach Titania to believe in herself and stop doubting Demetri's love? can Titania teach Anira to love and accept the mating bond between herself and Caius? Rated M for language and mature themes later on. First attempt at fanfiction, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twlight genius. But the characters of Anira and Titania belong completely to myself and my best friend. thank you. i hope you loke my first attempt at a fanfiction and i'd really appreciate any comments that you may have.**

* * *

*Anira's P.O.V*

this was utter bullshit. why the hell was i here again? sure, i'd gone to visit the cullen's to investigate the whole hybrid child thing, but that didn't mean i wanted to be one of their god damned witnesses! one phone call from that bloody seer of their's changed my chance to leave however when carlisle had turned on me and basically bribed me into joining them on the battle field.  
i groaned in boredom as i watched carlisle converse with one of the leaders of the volturi, i think his name was aro. i crossed my arms over my chest and began to look over the members of the volturi, knowing that if it came to a fight then i'd have to pick off as many as i could. they all seemed to be gifted in some way or another and that really didn't help  
'well at least i'll probably die having a good fight' i thought grimly  
the conversation between the two sides seemed to be going no-where as edward and his little family were brought up to aro to give evidence of their own. i was still looking over the volturi members when my eyes landed on one of the guards. she was slightly taller than myself with cascading locks of curly black hair. she looked like she was about to expire from boredom as her, i'm assuming, mate, tried to keep her calm.  
'feelings mutual, sister'  
i continued my scrutiny of the guard, still looking for the weakest link in their chain before my eyes seemed to lock with another's. his blood red eyes seemed to stare clean through me. his shoulder length platinum blond hair was swaying slightly with the wind. his face was set in a perminant scowl. someone clearly wasn't a happy bunny. i took a moment to appreciate his figure, tracing my gaze over the broad figure that was defined perfectly by the expensive italian suit.  
"ahhh Alice, so good of you to join us" came aro's childish voice  
that man was creepy as hell i thought as a shiver ran up my dead skin, turning to see that he was looking into alice's memories and seeing, no doubt, the outcome of the fight if it should happen. his face moved from a picture of wonder, then to shock and finally to horrified defeat. clearly he didn't like what he saw.  
"bring that girl forward... you know of whom i speak"  
all heads turned to me as alice beckoned me forward. the blond man was still staring as i made my way towards the enemy. it was really starting to grate on my last nerve. when i stopped infront of aro, his eyes were dancing madly and for some reason, perhaps i had a death wish, my mouth ran away with me  
"could you tell blondie over there to stop staring at me? i'm tempted to rip his head off otherwise"  
said blonde was in my face within seconds, a livid expression on his face as we squared up to each other. aro was in the back ground, chuckling like a mad man, but it didn't seem to matter as we continued to stare at each other. i could feel a tugging in my chest at the sight of him and it seemed that we were the only ones in the area. realisation hit me like a ton of bricks and i mentally cursed fate for the shitty hand it had just dealt me.

*Titania's P.O.V*

What a dull, pointless meeting this appeared to be. what seemed to be a fight in the making was quickly turning into nothing more than a civil discussion. i narrowed my eyes at aro for dragging us all into this farce. it was clear that the child we were here to judge was not an immortal child, you could tell by her eyes if nothing else. i groaned and began to evaluate the opposing side, nothing seemed overly intriguing about the gathering of vampires and i felt myself beginning to figit in my frustration. demetri placed his hand on my arm in an attempt to settle my emotions, but i was itching to take chunks out of these guys. i huffed in annoyance and let my eyes land on a rather strange looking young woman. slightly shorter than myself, her silverish white hair was held tight and pinned up. she looked like she would rather watch paint dry than be here  
' at least someone feels the same'  
she seemed to be doing the same as i was, pin pointing the weakest members of our covern in preperation for a fight. i followed her eyes as they landed on caius, mentally laughing my arse off if she thought she could take him down, he didn't have a power but he made up for it with brute strength.  
"ahhh Alice, so good of you to join us"  
i rolled my eyes at the childish voice of aro. you wouldn't think the man had been turned in his mid-thirties and was now well over 3000 years old. he was clutching the seer's hands like a demented child at christmas. aro's face moved quickly from childish excitement, to a startled frown before finally landing on an expression mixed between horror and anger. was it really that bad?  
"bring that girl forward... you know of whom i speak"  
i followed his gaze as he looked towards the cullen's ranks, finding myself looking back at the silver haired girl. she looked thoroughly pissed as she moved forward and i noticed the stare that caius was sending her. to say that i was surprised was an understatement. he had the same look in his eyes that demetri had had when we first met. the mating bond? but how when athenadora was meant to be his mate.  
"could you tell blondie over there to stop staring at me? i'm tempted to rip his head off otherwise"  
i think i just found a friend for life. her face was completely straight as she spoke to aro, the gasps of outrage at her bold words were priceless as an outraged caius stepped infront of her. it was clear that she could feel the mating bond as well by the look in her eyes. but clearly that didn't mean much to her as she looked him square in the eyes  
"you would be wise to hold your tongue girl... before i rip it out" he growled  
half arsed or what, he'd have done it already if he meant it, for shame caius, you're losing your touch. i wanted to burst out laughing as a sly smile formed on the girls face  
"who are you bossing around, princess? you don't own me"  
yep, friend for life right there! in the blink of a human eye, caius had charged at the girl and attempted to throw her into a nearby cliff face. this was too much as the girl flipped over his shoulder and landed a solid punch to his skull. i couldn't stop myself as i darted infront of aro and started to cheer the girl on  
"and it's a clear hit for the silver lady as she punches master caius square in the head! oh, look at that face, priceless in surprise!"  
aro was chuckling in amusement behind me at the show, everyone else was simply staring on in shock, demetri was trying to pull me out of the way of any cross-fire, failing miserably. the two were clashing against each other, it sounded like a thunderstorm. but i noticed that caius didn't have his usual vicious sneer on his face, he looked like he was having fun.  
"but master caius has got his act together as he manages to catch her mid kick and throws her into the cliff face, that's gonna hurt in the morning!"  
this was beyond fun. as the dust settled around the woman and she pulled herself back up and bolted back towards caius. the cullens were simply staring at the fight, unsure of what to do as they watched me give my running commentary. did they really think the volturi was that stiff and boring? well screw them, we knew how to have fun when the right time was upon us, and this was definately too good an opportunity to miss.  
"and she's back up, it seems the volcano that is master caius has met his match in the tornadoe that is this woman!"  
i was bouncing with glee now as she leaped into the air and round house kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards as she ran after him, gripping his leg and slamming him back down  
"and that's a touch down folks! master caius volturi just had his arse handed to him by a girl! that's gotta leave a mark on the ego!"  
she was kneeling on his chest as she looked towards me. a goofy grin on her face as she laughed along with my antics. her eyes snapped open suddenly and for a moment i was genuinely surprised. she had mismatching eyes as well. not like a human would with one blue eye and one green. hers were strange like mine. the left was completely white with a black pupil and the right was completely black with a white pupil. just like mine, but not red and black. it was strangely comforting to know there was someone else that looked different to other vampires. she seemed to have noticed the same thing as a large grin formed on her face and she was about to speak, until caius pulled a dirty trick on her. as she had been distracted, he had taken his chance and thrown her upwards, startling her as he stood and caught her, throwing her over his shoulder. i raised an eyebrow at his actions  
"could you be any more of a cave man, master caius? do i need to find you a club to drag around with you?"  
his pointed look made me smirk. it was too much fun to annoy this guy. but then, he was like a brother to me, an overly moody and hot headed brother. his gaze moved to look at athenadora, the guard moving back from her as she realised what was happening and began to panic  
"do it" he snarled  
the poor woman didn't see it coming. felix had torn her head clean off in an instant as jane torched the body. the silver haired woman watched in wide eyed shock before beginning to kick and punch against caius  
"what the hell was that! do you just randomly kill people for the fun of it! jesus, princess!"  
i was nearly on my knees laughing to the point of pain as the girl ranted on. caius' mate was going to make things much livelier in the volturi it seemed. a new warrior in my mission to bring havoc down upon jane and alec maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

*Anira's P.O.V - throne room in the volturi castle*

i was pissed. no other way to describe it. pissed beyond belief as i glared at the man sitting only metres from me in a grand looking throne. first he runs back to italy with me thrown over his shoulder like some well pre-served caveman and now he's sat on a fucking throne, giving me the smuggest, shit-eating grin i've ever seen! if he thinks for one second that i'm intimidated then, guess what fucko, news flash: this chika ain't gonna bow down to you.  
i can see aro sitting on an identical throne next too him as i scanned the throne room, that childish grin plastered on his face like a demented child on crack. on aro's other side was the final volturi king, i think his name was marcus, looking like a combination of grief and utter boredom, it was kind of painful to look at. poor git. other than the three kings, it seemed that i was alone.  
"ahem"  
oh hello blondie, was i ignoring you? my black eye twitched slightly as i turned my face back to caius  
"what do you want, princess? can't you see i'm busy looking around the room and pretending you're not here. leave me alone!"  
if i died for my mouth having a mind of it's own, then seriously, it was well worth it for the look of shock on his face. if his jaw could drop to the floor then i think it would have. the childish giggle of aro resounded around the room at my torment of his brother and, behead me if i'm wrong, did i see a small smile come to marcus' face?  
"how dare you speak to me with such disrespect! you insolent woman. do you not know who i am!"  
well someone got over their shock quickly. caius' mood swings were starting to give me whip lash, but two can play that game, you want to test my temper? game on mother fucker!  
"of course i know who i'm talking too! a blond haired dipshit also known as caius volturi. co-ruler of the volturi, but there's the cinch sweetie! co-ruler of the volturi, not of me! and if you think i'm going to let you walk all over me like some stupid, human housewife, then guess again"  
she kicks, she scores! point one too anira it would appear as caius seemed frozen in shock once more. someone really isn't used to hearing other people's opinions it wouls seem.  
"hahaha, that's got to be a kodak moment! caius just got verbally whipped by his mate. first she hands him his arse on the battle field, and now she's matching his temper with her own. i repeat, kodak moment, on an epic scale"  
i turn on my heels at the sound of the new voice, to find that it is the raven haired woman from the forest clearing before. she was doubled over with laughter and leaning against one of the other guards for support. he must have been her mate, if the loving look in his eyes was anything to go by. she came down from her fit of laughter before straightening herself out and coming to stand beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulder, smiling brightly.

*Titania's P.O.V*

Damn this chick was something else. god knows what had happened before myself and demetri had arrived outside the throne room doors, but she was pissed and giving caius hell.  
"now now, my darling Anya, don't go making matters worse" chuckled demetri on seeing my mischievious smile  
i made a mock gesture of offence, placing a hand over my undead heart  
"me? make matters worse? my dearest demetri, i would never think to do such a thing, your suspicion wounds me greatly"  
he just grinned wider, not falling for my false innocence for even a second. he knows me too well. he shook his head and placed a soft kiss against my forehead before i pushed the throne room doors open. and let the game begin, annoying caius volturi.  
"hahaha, that's got to be a kodak moment! caius just got verbally whipped by his mate. first she hands him his arse on the battle field, and now she's matching his temper with her own. i repeat, kodak moment, on an epic scale" i shout, leaning against demetri as i laughed at caius' humiliation.  
the silver haired chick turned to me, watching as i slowly composed myself, a smirk on her face that i returned whole heartedly as i moved to stand with her, arm slung over her shoulder  
"names Titania. this sexy beast with me is my mate and fellow guard, demetri. welcome to the fun house that is the volturi"  
her smirk turned into a full smile as she placed her own arm around my shoulder. it felt as if we'd known each other all our lives  
"Anira. nice commentary back in the clearing by the way"  
i stepped back slightly and gave a theatrical bow, making her laugh out loud and causing demetri to give me his sexiest smirk. aro was laughing at the scene before him as marcus smiled softly at me like he always did. caius just glared daggers at me. he never did appreciate my jokes, probably because he was often the butt of them. oh well, not like i care.  
"so then, how about i take you on a tour of the castle? looks like you're going to be here awhile"  
i smirk as she gives a dramatic huff of un-needed air and sends an evil glare towards caius before nodding her head in agreement. we were about to take our leave when an annoying, high pitched voice broke through my hearing  
"Titania, as she is master caius' mate, it is his right to escort her on a tour of the castle! you are nothing but a lowly guard, learn your place"  
nothing more than a guard? bitch, oh no you did not just say that. watch it jane, you're playing with fire, literally  
"oh, there you are munchkin. i didn't see you from all the way down there. and actually, for your information, it is up to me and demetri considering aro asked us personally to show her around, see that's what happens when your head of the guard, unlike you kiddo. now don't throw a fit little girl, aro asked us during our return because caius has personal matters to attend to. it was on a need to know basis, it comes with being considered as aro's adoptive daughter"  
oh now she was beyond pissed, she was seething. she was glaring at myself and anira like her pathetic little power could do anything to me or anyone that was around me. i never let my shield down around myself or the people that i liked, and i liked this Anira chick. she had balls for standing up to caius.  
"give it a fucking rest, jane, your crappy power can't touch me and you know it full well. and it won't work on anyone around me either so stop giving anira the evil eye! or i swear to god i'll rip that skull from your midget body"  
Anira looked ready for a fight with jane if anything escalated. she was smirking however as she looked at me from the corner of her eye, she knew that we had the upper hand in this. demetri was standing behind me, arms wrapped protectively around my waist as he bared his teeth at jane, but still making sure to stop me from actually lunging to kill jane. it had to be said that i had a very intelligent mate.  
"as usual, you are correct Titania. i do, indeed, have personal business to attend to. so it would be appreciated if you gave Anira the tour of the castle in my place. however, Demetri, i wish for you to call felix and both of you to follow me. i require your assistance."  
Demetri gave a respectful bow before kissing my cheek gently and vanishing to find felix.  
"well, come on then Anira. we should get a move on before i rip the shrimp limb from limb" i chuckled sweetly  
jane looked fit to burst in her anger now, but screw her, she knew i'd beat her easily. Anira was laughing happily at my antics as we started to walk towards the exit of the throne room, only to be stopped again as caius' voice rang out  
"oh, and Titania. once you are finished showing Anira around. bring her to my private chambers"  
he was smirking devilishly at Anira as he said this. clearly it wasn't me he was trying to irritate here, but he was working wonders on his mate as she turned to send him the deadliest look i had ever seen. if looks could kill then caius volturi would have been no more than a pile of ashes on the throne room floor.

*Anira's P.O.V*

oh hell no.  
'blondie, hell will freeze over before you find my undead arse in your personal chambers!' i mentally screamed  
a scoff of laughter came from titania and, in all honesty, if a vampire could have a heart attack, i think i'd have died when i heard her voice in my head  
'girl, don't worry about it, i won't leave you alone with him if i think he's gonna go all creepy on you, i got your back'  
just what the unholy fuck?!  
'what the hell are you doing in my head, Titania!'  
'i don't know but this is kinda awesome. now act normal, or as normal as possible, he's looking at you like you just gave in to him'  
fuck that! i pushed the surprise away and stepped forward, until i was only an arm reach away from caius. the mating bond between us was really starting to get on my nerves as it made me want nothing more than to tuck myself under his arm and stay there, safe and happy... yeah, screw that thought right there, i wasn't giving in without a fight  
"you must be bat shit crazy if you think i'm going anywhere near your personal chambers, sweetie, get that thought clean from your warped mind"  
Titania's laughter was ringing out in my mind, a huge grin on her face  
'oh Anira, we're going to get along brilliantly, i think'  
there was her voice in my head again, none of the kings seemed to realise what was going on.  
"well, you heard your mate, caius. she said no, and what the lady says is final"  
Titania gave a final, menacing laugh at caius' expense before bowing to the three kings, flipping a quick two fingered salute towards jane, grabbed my hand and continued our way out of the door and onto the tour. i was still slightly shocked at the strange mental connection we shared  
'don't worry about it Anira. they don't know about this, just me and you. pretty cool if you ask me... we could pull some serious pranks without them knowing our plans. my shield can stop aro from knowing anything we're thinking'  
she gave me an innocent smile before we both fell into a fit of giggles. she had a very good point.


	3. Chapter 3

*7 hours later, Anira's P.O.V*

the tour of the castle hadn't taken half as long as i thought it would. Titania had shown me where the most important rooms were, the library, ball room, the private throne room, the feeding room, the weapons room and also the all the living quarters, thankfully avoiding caius' private living quarters. now, however, i found myself wondering alone after my new friend had been called away to help with the judging of a rogue vampire. how strange it seemed now, as i was left with my own thoughts. i had always been alone and, in the space of only a day, now i had a family of sorts, a friend, and a mate... i think i was happier about the friend in all honesty.  
i gave a soft sigh as i continued on my way, hopefully Titania was finished with the judgement, she'd been gone for 4 hours now.  
'hey Anira, come to the weapons room'  
i'd never get used to having another person in my head. but at least i had an idea where she was now  
'fine, but stop randomly popping up in my head, i feel violated'  
her laughter rang out again as i darted through the corridors, searching for the room she had shown me too first  
'you're going to feel even more violated if caius gets you into his room, athenodora used to limp for weeks'  
eeeewwwww!  
'too much information dammit!'  
i shivered at the thought, not completely sure f it was disgust or anticipation, as i reached the room and pushed the door open to find Titania sitting at a small table, her feet up and a satisfied smile on her face. the scent of vodka was heavy in the air as i approached the woman, she was swirling a glass in her hand and occassionally taking a small sip, savouring the taste. it looked like blood, but then why on earth did it reek of vodka? was this a russian vampire things?  
"Titania... not to sound funny, but what the hell are you drinking?"  
she raised the glass slightly and looked at it with a knowing smirk before answering me, sending a side-ways glance my way  
"this, my dear Anira, is a bloody jessica... and just call me Anya"  
a what?  
"a 'bloody jessica'? i think you've got it mixed up, Anya, do you mean a bloody mary?"  
her head rolled back to the back of the chair, a wide grin on her face as she looked at me fully  
"no no no, honey, i do believe that the girl's name was jessica"  
her face split in two as she cackled manically at her own joke. i had to admit, it was a good one. had she always had such a dark sense of humour? or was this from spending to much time in the volturi? i joined her at the table, taking the opposite seat.  
"so... you're not actually going to take me to caius' rooms are you?"  
she looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging  
"i wouldn't force you into anything you don't want to do. but caius isn't such a bad guy once you give him a chance"  
i frowned and placed my forehead to the table  
"i don't know how... what does it feel like knowing someone loves you unconditionally?"  
"it's the best feeling in the world. all the pain disappears and you know that you're safe at last... that all your sins are erased, your world is complete when this one person is with you"  
the look on her face spoke volumes. of a tortured life before the redemption of demetri saved her. could i be that happy if i accepted caius? not with that temper kicking off every time i did something he didn't like. my face turned sour at that thought  
"you shouldn't let caius' temper put you off. he's just as confused as you are about it all. over 3000 years is a long time to wait for your destined mate, and he's gotten himself into some pretty crappy habits. athenadora never answered back or fought against him like you do and it's shocked him. but it's what he always wanted. give him a chance and i'm sure he'll shock you in a good way"  
for some reason, that made me feel better. i lifted my head and looked at the russian in front of me. even though i could see a persons past and future by looking into their eyes, i hadn't bothered with Titania, her shield would block me.  
"thanks... Anya? what was your human life like?"  
for a second, i thought she had taken offence at my question. but i was curious about her, she acted so carefree but once in awhile, she'd drop her mask and a haunted look would come to her face. she relaxed slightly as she straightened herself in her chair  
"it's hard to say... i don't remember much of my life before i was bitten. not even Aro can see it when i let my shield down. but what i can remember, i wish i didn't. it's always dark, cold and the fear... the fear is too much. i remember that i was a prostitute, on the streets of moscow during the revolution... the stench of death and the sight the poor, rotting souls. they were hard times for us all. i had nobody left to take care of me... i was only 19"


	4. Love in the dark: Requiem of a prostitut

*flash back*

another night, another man seeking the comfort of a strangers bed. and tonight, it is her bed that he uses for his sick fantasies. but she doesn't care as he hands her the fee for her services. he refuses to look into her eyes as his hands remove the tattered remains of what had once been a lovely dress, fear of those blood red and black, mismatching orbs, an abomination to all that gaze into them. even her family, leaving her as forsaken in their eyes, she can't even remember what they look like. and why should he look into them? what would he see? she feels nothing as he lays her on the bed, only hatred. with each thrust, each gutteral moan of one sided pleasure, her hatred grows and she wishes damnation on this man as he uses her body, reminds her that the beauty of her innocence was stolen away before it's time, she's only nineteen. but beauty means nothing in her world, what use has she for pretty things? the only beauty she needs is her face to draw in the scum that seek her out in the night. and sometimes she doubts that she'll have that for long as a fist connects with her cheek, another man who revels in the pain he can inflict on a vulnerable woman. again, she prays that god will show mercy on her and grant damnation upon this man, one of many that her hate is sent towards. it makes her laugh in her mind, god had forsaken her long ago, why listen to her pleas when in truth, it is her own soul that the lord has sentenced to rot in the lowest layer of hell.  
she used to imagine that her clients were actually her knight in shining armour, her one true love and prince charming from a fairytale. come to rescue her from this nightmare, making love too her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. lies, fairytales are meant only for the young as they dream of a world that isn't real, that is perfect and full of love. Anna Valerious knows better now, she knows that miracles don't happen and she knows that this world that once seemed to hold so many hopes and dreams for her is now nothing more than a rotting shell of despair and fear. fear of when she will get her next meal, fear of when her next client will come to her.  
after he is finished with her, she returns to the cold moscow streets to continue selling the only thing she has left that is worth something anymore. it is still early in the evening and she has not yet made enough to buy a loaf of bread or a lump of cheese. times are hard with the revolution raging on and the economy is in turmoil.  
her next client is a man she recognises, but he has not elicited her services until tonight. she has seen him watching her from afar, coming and going like a phantom for the past four nights. he is hansome, she will give him that at least, an improvement on the pigs that often buy their way into her bed. but it matters little to her as she leads him into her room and allows him to lay her back down. she notices the blood red eyes that stare down at her. but who is she to question such a thing when her own are abnormal. she expects him to simply take his pleasure, but as he leans down to her ear, she knows that this is no ordinary customer  
"i have watched you. and i have seen your damned soul... take my gift, and take your revenge"  
she feels the burning pain as teeth sink into the pulse point on her throat, feels the venom being pushed into her veins. and she screams, knowing that nobody will come to her rescue, knowing that any who hear will care nothing for her agony. it feels like she is going mad as a thousand white hot, invisible daggers stab her over and over again. she begs for it to end, believing that death will finally claim her as she has often wished. it goes on for three days, although she has no way to be sure of this, before the pain receeds and her eyes finally open once more. but the world is no longer as she last laid eyes upon it. it is animated, full of detail and she can smell all of the filth, all of the rotting souls that exist around her. she looks to her maker for answers, desperate for clarity in this new life. but he is no longer there, naught but a pile of ashes rest upon the floor where he once stood. she should have known, she is always alone.  
it is once the truth of her new existence hits her, that she vanquishes Anna Valerious to die with her mortality, her festering human life is gone and so is the wretched creature that she had been before. she is reborn in immortality as Titania, she will seek revenge on the men that she hated, she will prove that she is strong and she will start with the man that came to her first, she can smell him. she can smell his arousal, thick in the air as he takes his liberties with another girl of the streets.  
the speed of her movements amaze her as she flits through the shadows unseen, following the scent and her instincts until she finds her prey within a dark alleyway. his trousers around his ankles as he pins the girl against the wall. she couldn't be much older than sixteen. Titania's rage boils at this, only a year older than she had been when she first became a prostitute. she doesn't intend to knock the girl unconscious as she pulls the man away, her arm colliding with the young girls temple. she lets him see her face as he trembles under her intense glare.  
'yes, feel fear as you look upon me, know that i will torture you as you die by my hand'  
the first bite is exquisite, the rush of the blood as it flows down her throat tastes like the finest wine. as she draws the life from her victim, she feels the burning in her throat begin to fade and offer her peace for now, but she knows that this will not be enough, it will never be enough. his screams are music to her ears, setting her mind on fire with the satisfaction that she feels from taking her revenge. the fire spreads through the very fiber of her being and as she drops his corpse onto the filthy floor of the alley, she begins to realise that the fire she feels is not just the satisfaction of her kill. it is something more, something that she can not quite believe.  
she drains the girl as well, her thirst for blood too strong to show mercy upon her, at least she was unconscious and spared the pain of death. she grimaces at the corpse of the young girl, death had been a gift to spare the girl from the path that she walked, a greater kindness than Titania had ever known. she focuses her mind on the fire that courses through her, feeling the intense heat manifest against her palm, allowing her to torch the bodies beyond recognition before she takes her leave to find more. she would bring her vengence down upon this world, reap payment for all the wrongs it had dealt her. and leave nothing more than charred remains in her wake.

the first twenty years of Titania's immortality are difficult, the bloodlust clouds her judgement as she takes her victims lives for little more than sport. two years after her transformation, she became a hit woman for the russian mafia, although none of them ever see her in person. it delights her twisted sense of humour that they supply her with guns that will never be used, it enthralls her to know that they are unknowingly giving her access to some of the blood she craves so much.  
and, in 1934, that is why she finds herself in England. moving amongst the decadence of the ball room as she hunts down her target, the English ambassador for Russia. the black satin trail of her ball gown gliding silently behind her. she is the black widow spider, hidden amongst her prey, ready to strike at the perfect moment. male eyes scan over her body, appreciating the rare, ethereal beauty that moves amongst them. she doesn't care for their stares, her thirst for revenge had long since been quenched. and now, she just aches for the bliss that is her next fill of blood, reminding her that she is no longer the vulnerable little girl with the freakish eyes, her eyes are still the same but now she is the hunter, not the prey. her eyes scan across the dance floors, disgusted at the pitiful humans that danced arm in arm, the women believing that their dance partners truly loved them, whilst the men only cared for one thing. it made Titania sick.  
and then her world stood still. as her eyes met the most vibrant ruby red orbs on the other side of the room. his sandy blond hair brushed delicately against alabaster skin as he took a few steps forward, allowing her a better sight of him. she couldn't turn away as she took in the lean figure, dressed beautifully in an expensive italian suit that formed well around his structured chest. her feet move of their own accord, towards the man like a moth to a flame, as he did the same. meeting in the centre of the dance floor, his dazzling smile making her mind run rings at the feeling that swept across her. he takes a deep bow, offering his hand and looking up at her in silent request for a dance. it makes her feel like a goddess as she places her hand in his and he leads her in a slow waltz, holding her close and smiling softly as she clung to him. it was like her dreams from mortality, her prince charming had finally arrived and he was going to make it all ok. but as he lowers her into a dip, all eyes on them as they finished their dance and the song slowed to it's end, applause errupting around them, reality hits her. miracles never happened, and this prince charming wanted nothing more than to hurt her, break her new found strength and throw her aside once he was done. his smile never faultered as he whispered for only her to hear  
"i have waited so long for you, mia amore"  
she ran. she could think of nothing else as she ran. leaving the man, unknowingly, broken by rejection as she went for her target and then fled into the night. shaken by what she had felt. the feeling of being complete had been intense, too much for her shattered, undead heart. but he stayed in her mind and his picturesque face haunted her with the love that had been in his eyes. she didn't even know his name.

it isn't for another 42 years that Titania returns to England. bored of her existence in Russia and tired of the constent pestering from the mafia when she chose to re-appear to them under a new name. now was her time to reforge a new life and feed upon the anarchy that possessed the youth of this age, drinking in their intoxicated blood and thriving on their pain. the face of the man in the ball room had never left her, and the longer she went without him, the larger the hole in her existence seemed to grow. she craved his prescence unlike anything she had ever felt before, she was no longer complete without him there. but it made no sense for her when they had only met once and for such a short amount of time. how could one man mean so much too her so suddenly?  
'it matters not... i was alone in mortality, i shall be alone in immortality'  
and so she continued her way through the streets of london, relishing in her kills as they fell limp in her arms, bewitched by her beauty and enthralled by her voice calling to them  
"mia cara... fate has blessed my existence that i have found you once more"  
that voice was like velvet to her ears. her head snapped up from the jugular of the young man she was draining, snapping his neck in her shock. her mind screamed at the sight of him, every fiber of her existence sang at the sound of his voice and she could not control herself as she dropped the body and lunged at him. he caught her easily and held her tight, kissing the top of her head as he breathed in her intoxicating scent  
"i will never let you go... these years, without seeing the beauty of your face, have been true torture"  
and, although she still fears that he will hurt her, she believes him and can finally hear the love in his voice. the love meant only for her, the love she had always deserved.

*end flash back*

Titania knows she isn't perfect. what she remembers of her mortal life will haunt her for as long as she exists. she will never forget the face of the innocent young prostitute she killed during her first night of immortality. but, when with demetri, her sins pale in comparison to the peace and the love she feels at having finally found her knight in shining armour, the happily ever after at the end of her long nightmare. it took her time to fully trust that he would not disappear one night and it was difficult accepting the fact that he had finally given her the one thing she had never had during her human life, a family that loved her unconditionally. but she made it through. and she knows that if the young girl, Anna Valerious, could see her now, she would finally be smiling for the woman she had become.


	5. Chapter 5

*Anira's P.O.V*

i was shocked as Titania retold her story to me, i had never expected such a past from one such as her. she seemed so happy, so full of life and yet her story was full of sorrow, pain and fear. if i had had a beating heart, then it would have broken as she retold her memories of prostitution. but the joy i felt as she came to how she had met demetri was wonderful. the love in her voice was enough to melt even the coldest heart, even mine, and i was glad to know that, after all the pain and all the suffering, she had finally found her happy ending with her fairytale prince charming. it gave me hope for my own situation  
"i believe that a trade is in order... i have given you my story, something that only demetri and aro know of. what is your own story?"  
i froze, i did not want to re-live this, but how to avoid the situation?  
"my own past pales in comparison to yours, Titania, i fear that you will think me rather dull"  
she quirked an eyebrow at me  
"i don't care. fair is fair, Anira, in return for my story, i wish for yours"  
fuck. i fidgeted in my seat before giving in. hating myself for even wanting to tell this woman. but i knew i could trust her, as she clearly trusted me.  
"i will give you my tale... as you say, fair is fair"  
taking an un-needed breath, i sat back in my chair and let the memories flood back  
"it would appear that i am the eldest of us both... but i am not blessed too have forgotten my own past as you are. i wish i could... where should i start? well, i was born in 1831"


	6. lowlife living the highlife: bloodstains

*flash back*

Pain. the only constant in her short life. his fists are heavy and hard when they connect with her small body, leaving behind more broken bones and blackish blue marks. but she won't cry, she won't let him see her fear and she sure as hell won't beg for her life. she's only five, but she bares herself with more dignity than most adults can dream of in a whole lifetime as he drags her from the house and into the cold London streets, throwing her to the floor and locking her out in the brisk winter air. her mismatching eyes scan the area around her, a dead and empty expression over her face. no child should know such a feeling as this she thinks, not on Christmas day of all days. she watches as the other children play in the snow, laughing at their little games. they never ask her to join them, afraid of the demon child with black and white eyes and silver hair, and their parents quickly usher them away if they see her getting too close.  
she gives a slight shiver as the wind hits her and she limps away from the house, knowing that she will not be taken back in, that her own parents and siblings have thrown her out to die amongst the filth of London. but she doesn't want to go back, even if she could. it is better to be alone, better to only have and trust yourself than make yourself weak for another, in the bleak hope that they will love you in return. what is love? she wonders. how would she know, her family have only ever shown her contempt, never showered her with words of love or praise, rather raining down words of hate and brutal fists. they have forsaken her to die but she will not give them the satisfaction, she will live and she will let her hatred consume her, motivate her towards the revenge that she will grace upon this world.

she can not say that she has ever truly cared for humanity, it had never cared for her. but, three years after being forced to live on the streets, she hopes that perhaps she is able to find a friend in a lowly mongrel that took a shine to her one night in hyde park. that's the beautiful thing about animals she believes. they never judge and they will follow you to the ends of the earth if you let them, and so she takes him under her wing. stealing just enough food to keep them both alive, wrapping her torn coat around his smaller form when the nights get cold and she doesn't wish for him to get ill. that would leave you alone again. but she should have known that the lord our god would never allow her to find even a small piece of happiness, not even in the company of this creature.  
she screams and kicks against her attackers, but all she can hear is the howling cries of pain as her only friend is beaten to death, hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes as he is finally relinquished of his life and falls limp under the kicks of the young boy, he and his companion must only be a year older than she is, a twisted grin on his face as he looks at her  
"you don't deserve any happiness, demon whore child"  
and then her vision is blank, she doesn't realise her own speed or strength as she forces her way from her captor, picking up a large rock from the cobbled streets. she beats his skull in, rage consuming her as she smashes it through his face until not even his mother would recognise him. his companion tries to run but she catches him, exacting the same revenge for her fallen friend.  
she turns away from their corpses, caring nothing for them being in clear sight as she returns to his small, lifeless form and takes him into her arms, praying to feel even the slightest thump of a heart beat. but she knows that she is praying to deaf ears. he is gone.  
she carries him back to where they had first met, only six months earlier. beneath one of the many trees that litter the park. she digs with her bare hands as those long ignored tears flow from her eyes, she pushes past the pain that the hard earth offers her, determined that her only friend will be given the respect of a burial. the fact that he is only a dog be damned, he deserved so much more than what he received. this is all she can do for him now.  
she sat beside his grave for what seemed like hours until her eyes can no longer shed tears, she has cried herself dry. she stands slowly and gives him one last look, blowing him a farewell kiss and wishing him peace in the next world. she doesn't even notice that she has the blood of the two boys on her small hands as she walks away into the night. she only notices the numb feeling in her chest, the feeling of her heart dying.

she sips her earl grey gently, relishing the burn of it's heat as it slides down her throat. another wretched soul seeking out her services in the fine art of death. he sits across the table from her in the small tea room, never once looking her in the face as he gives her the details, hands over the photograph that will lead her to her target. they never look at her, fear of her demonic beauty and most of all, fear of the cold, dead eyes that look back at them as she takes their payment, proving what she has always known. her heart is black, nothing more than a rotting, festering organ that feels nothing as it beats inside her chest. she stands to take her leave of the man, not a word passing her lips. the swaying of the dark crimson dress she wears and the clicking of her small heeled boots against the stone floor are the only noise she makes as she leaves. too all around her, she is just another upper-class, twenty-one year old woman, the pretty garments that adorn her figure hide that she is born from scum, matured in hatred and gifted in the art of the silent kill.

Anira knows that the streets of London are not a safe place for a woman at night, she has personal experience of this fact. her hair is hidden under the short dirty, copper coloured wig. the flat cap is tipped low on her head as she moves amongst the shadows and the baggy worker's clothes hide any trace of feminine curves. the serrated blade is hidden inside the shirt sleeve, ready to be flicked out.  
as she flits through the shadows, she can see her target stumbling out from one of the many brothels that are scattered around the city. she follows him as he makes the fatal mistake of turning down a deserted alley way. he doesn't even have time to scream as her delicate hand covers his mouth, silencing any call for help he may make as she swipes the blade through his throat, slicing through his vital artery and killing him quickly. she never feels guilt for her work. it is a means to an end so that she can continue to live. she imagines that her victims are the boys that murdered her only friend, that is all she needs to help her carry out her contracts.  
she cleans her blade against the cloth of her shirt, crimson stains against the white linen. it reminds her that there is nothing left that is pure about her. she begins to make her way out of the alley, sensing that something is behind her and she is ready to take it down. but she isn't prepared for the force of the body that hits her, holding her tight and twisting her head to the side, revealing her throat.  
she relishes the pain, the pain she feels is all that reminds her that she is still human, still alive. but not for long it seems as his teeth sink into her and he drinks from her. she doesn't scream, she doesn't panic, and as she feels the darkness close in, his grip loosens and turns her over to look into her face, blood dripping down his chin as she realises what he is  
"perhaps immortality will suit you"  
and then he is gone. and she is left writhing against the alley floor, the venom surging it's way through her system like wild fire. but she refuses to scream as her body is thrown into the fires of hell, pulled out and then thrown back into the inferno.  
the torture lasts for three days, she doesn't beg for death like she knows she should, she has never begged even once in her life and she is not about to start now. when the pain subsides and her eyes are once more allowed to open, she knows that she is no longer human, she had seen what her maker was, and she accepts that she is now one as well. she feels the burning in her throat, the need to feed like he had fed upon her. and she knows just who she will claim as her first meal.

the house doesn't seem to have changed after sixteen years. and with her enhanced hearing, she can hear the voices of her parents and her siblings as they gather around for the evening meal. a twisted grin comes to her face as she leaps down from the roof top and glides effortlessly towards the door. her hair is down and her eyes are shining with blood-lust as the scent of their blood hits her.  
'oh how sweet this shall taste'  
she taps her knuckles against the wood, the warped smile never leaving her face as it is opened to reveal the man that beat her as a child. he knows her on sight, how could he forget that silver mane of hair or those black and white eyes. he attempts to push her backwards and into the dirt, but with a slight shove of her hand, he flies back and into the stone wall of the kitchen. she can smell their fear as she enters the house, locking it and sealing their fate. she will enjoy this.  
she draws it out, over the space of seven days and nights, she tortures them. the first to go are her siblings. she shows a small amount of mercy upon them as she kills them quickly. it is her parents that she makes to suffer the most. they watch the children they actually cared for die by the hand of the child that they hated. and then she moves onto her mother, but she does not kill her straight away. she makes her relive all the abuse that she made anira experience, scolding water poured on her hands when she tries to reach for food that is denied to her is just one of the many things that she inflicts. their screams are like a symphony to her ears. the final day and night, she dedicates to her father. she breaks his bones with her fists, just as he had done to her, taking her time to watch the man that had once held so much power over her become nothing more than a snivelling wreck, begging for his life  
"how strange it is... as a child, never once did I beg for my life, i took your punches and I made sure never to cry. oh, you would have loved it if i had. but now, the tables are turned, yet you can't show the same strength, you beg and you snivel"  
she grips his throat and leans into his ear  
"that is the difference between you and i. you were always weak, finding strength in beating a vulnerable child. i was always the stronger one, and that is what you have always feared, that a mere child was always better than you"  
this kill is the sweetest in her mind, and as she drops his body to the floor, she feels at peace with herself and her own mind. she leaves the house, standing in the cold night air, feeling all her pent up rage and all her hidden pain erupt from her in one single blood curdling scream. it feels good but she is not expecting the explosion that happens behind her, throwing her forward and away from the house that had often been the source of her nightmares. the house is burning fiercely as she stares on in wonder, knowing that this was her doing. and again, it feels good knowing that she is now stronger than any of her tormentors.

*end flash back*

Anira can't say that getting her revenge against her family eased any of the hatred or the anger that had formed her very existence during her mortal years. it didn't. she left England the next night, vowing never to return, choosing to travel the world and see all that it had to offer. hoping that it would prove her wrong, prove that it was not the festering cesspit of corruption, fear and pain that she knew it to be, prove that it could heal her. but it failed every time. she never took a companion, not trusting that they would not try to hurt her like everyone else had always done. she loved nothing, felt nothing. until she met Caius.  
and that is what frightens her. this feeling in her chest when ever he is with her is like nothing she has ever felt before. it isn't like her all consuming hatred, it's warm and it makes her want to smile. she has never felt so alive as she does now, never been so vocal in her opinions. and it is all because he is there that the fire of her existence is burning so vibrantly. she is afraid of learning to love this man, because she knows that he could so easily snuff out the passion that he has ignited in her.  
she is starting to understand the way she is feeling towards Caius and that is what scares her. she is finally learning to love.


	7. Chapter 7

*Titania's P.O.V*  
i was shaking with rage as she retold her tale to me, what monsters would do such things to an innocent child. her face was blank as she spoke but her eyes were burning with the emotions that she tried to ignore. i felt an overwhelming sense of pride and joy for her as she told me of her revenge upon her family. she had given them exactly what they deserved in my opinion. she seemed to slouch in her chair as she finished her story, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders  
"i fear that i am at a loss of how to feel now that i am a member of a covern, i know not how to react to the mating bond between myself and caius... for the first time in one hundred and sixty one years of immortality, i feel truly lost" she whispered  
i smiled at this. we were the same really. we had both suffered at the hands of others and exacted our revenge against them. but i had found demetri early in my second life and i had been rescued from my loneliness, taught to live again whilst i still could be saved, although i still doubted how worthy i was of his love. i could only hope that it was not too late for Anira, that she would finally realise, she was worthy of love.  
"Вы были только слишком долго, моя сестра в страдании. давайте станем вашей семьи, положите прошлое позади и открыть свой ум, чтобы чувство любви" i whispered, taking her hand in mine  
i hadn't even realised i'd slipped back to my native language and i would have translated for her. but a knowing smile graced her once stoney face  
"Я постараюсь, мой долгожданный друг. но это трудно, чтобы показать любовь, когда, до сих пор, я никогда не имел он показал мне. дай мне время, и я, возможно, еще узнаем о чудесах, которые вы говорите"  
holy shit! she speaks russian. my eyes must have been bursting from my skull because seconds later, she nearly fell from her chair laughing  
"you forget that i have traveled the world for nearly two hundred years. i would hope that i have learned at least something from my travels"  
oh really? two can play the bi-lingual game missy. i smirked and took another sip of my bloody jessica  
"Was mit Deutsch dann ist, kluger Arsch"  
for a second i thought i'd got her with the german. but apparently not  
"Der ebenso. ich bin nur so talentiert"  
my head slammed to the table, leaving a dent in the wood, as i joined her in a fit of laughter. i didn't even know why i was laughing, but it just felt good to find another person that i could really be myself with. nobody in the volturi spoke russian and it was like the proverbial breath of fresh air to be able to speak my native language with someone else without having to correct them constantly. poor aro, he really did try.  
"E ciò che dell'italiano?"  
oh shit. it was like a slow motion moment in one of those crappy human horror movies as our heads turned towards the weapons room doors, a none too happy looking caius staring back at us. scratch that, i think he wanted to kill one of us, most likely me  
"Titania, i believe that i told you to bring Anira to my chambers after you showed her around the castle. why then, when i return to my rooms, is my mate not in sight?"  
he's speaking too calmly and he's got his arms folded across his chest. yep, i'm going to die  
'Anira, it was an honour knowing you, tell demetri that i love him and i'll miss him' i cry dramatically through our connection  
her eyes are wide and she seems frozen to her seat as the two of them look at each other. then she did something that i wasn't expecting. she stood slowly, making her way towards caius and taking his hand in hers. even he looks surprised by her actions.  
"sorry. Titania told me to meet her back here after she was called back to the throne room so that she could bring me to your chambers. but we got talking and lost track of time. forgive us"  
she's a good actor, i'll give her that as she looks up at him, damn she's short compared to caius, with a nervous smile and large eyes. her mind is screaming profanities as he begins to lead her out of the room  
'i'm doing this to save you, bitch! you owe me big time!'  
ah, there's the Anira i know. i smirk and swirl my drink once more  
'i thought you said hell would freeze over before your undead arse was in his rooms' i teased  
i burst out laughing again as she snarls at me mentally  
'well the temperature just dropped in satans seven circles!' she snaps  
it made me smile as the door closes, i know that the situation is difficult for her, but she's trying to come to terms with it.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Вы были только слишком долго, моя сестра в страдании. давайте станем вашей семьи, положите прошлое позади и открыть свой ум, чтобы чувство любви

meaning:

you have been alone too long, my sister in suffering. let us become your family, put your past behind you and open your mind to the feeling of love

Я постараюсь, мой долгожданный друг. но это трудно, чтобы показать любовь, когда, до сих пор, я никогда не имел он показал мне. дай мне время, и я, возможно, еще узнаем о чудесах, которые вы говорите

meaning:

i will try, my long awaited friend. but it is hard to show love when, until now, i have never had it shown to me. give me time and i may yet learn of the wonders that you speak of

GERMAN:

Was mit Deutsch dann ist, kluger Arsch

meaning:

what about german then, smart arse

Der ebenso. ich bin nur so talentiert

meaning:

that as well. i'm just that talented

ITALIAN:

E ciò che dell'italiano?"

meaning:

and what about italian?


	8. Chapter 8

*Anira's P.O.V*

The walk was silent as he led me towards his chambers. i stole occassional glances up at caius but he never graced me with his gaze. and it hurt to think that he was ashamed of having me as his true mate. but then, i don't think i could blame him. i was a freak, even amongst vampires, with my silver hair and mismatching eyes that had failed to turn blood red on my transformation. nobody would want me for a mate, let alone a king of the vampire world. i took one last glance, taking in his appearence before turning my gaze back to the floor. missing the tentative look he gave me as we came to a halt  
"we're here"  
i bit my lip as the door was pushed open, jumping slightly as his hand pushed against my lower back, why was he being so gentle with me now? now that we were alone together.  
stepping into the room, i couldn't help but gasp slightly. it was the most beautiful room i'd ever seen. the walls were painted a deep scarlet with a dark mahogany boarder, a plush black carpet that looked like it would be an absolute pleasure to walk bare foot across. the walls were decorated with a collection of perfect works of art. there were adjoining rooms scattered all over, a bedroom, a bathroom and a personal office, this just appeared to be a sitting room with black leather sofas and a massive bookcase filled with hundreds of books. but what caught me the most was the sleek, black grand piano in the corner of the room. he seemed to notice that i was looking at it  
"do you like the piano?"  
it dawned on me, as he said this, that we knew nothing about each other and that it was the strength of the mating bond alone that currently drew us together. i looked up at him, mismatching eyes meeting ruby red, and let a soft smile come to my lips as i moved towards it, taking a seat and lifting the lid. i was still for a moment, touching each key to check that they were all in tune. caius was watching me with a raised eyebrow  
"you did not answer me, Anira"  
and as he finished speaking, i began to play. silencing him with the sound of Fur Elise echoing around the room. how long had it been since i had last played for anyone other than myself? i don't think i'd ever played for anyone else before, nobody ever stuck around long enough, not that i had ever wanted them too. but it felt different with caius, i wanted him here with me as i lost myself in one of the few things i had learned to find true joy in, music. i didn't even notice that he had come to stand behind me until i felt his hand running through my hair, making me jump and spin to face him.  
"you play beautifully. thank you for allowing me the pleasure"  
the joy that burst through me was both wonderful and disturbing, it was all i could do to hide the full voltage smile that threatened to break out on my face behind a more guarded smile, not showing how he was effecting me. i was a trained killer in my mortal life, my immortality was carved out with revenge and hatred. and yet, i felt like a complete innocent around this man, like all my sins were erased. bloody mating bond.  
"Anira... i know that this situation is a shock to you, i assure you that i was not expecting it either. but now that you are here, now that my true mate has been blessed into my existence, i want nothing more than your happiness. but i am not a man that shows open displays of affection, i have a reputation to uphold as a cruel and sadistic ruler, preffering to show my feelings for you when we are alone so that you know it is not an act to fool or hurt you. i am not a man that will whisper sweet nothings into your ear..."  
"and i am not a woman that will listen to sweet lies" i cut in  
he smiled softly at this and crouched down to my level, taking my hands in his. and there was that feeling again, safe and cared for, a completely alien feeling.  
"i can not change who i am Anira. when we are out amongst others, i will be the ruthless ruler that has co-ruled the volturi since it's creation, i will be demanding and forceful. but when alone together, i will treasure you"  
his words had me biting my lips again, the smile threatening to break loose could light the whole of volterra if i let it slip. i gave myself a mental shake and chastised my sudden weakness  
'what would you know of the feeling of love Anira? he could be trying to hurt you, just like everyone else has done. do not give in so easily'  
the voice was harsh and bitter, destroying the joy i felt at caius' words, making me turn back to the piano to hide the sadness in my eyes. it was right, what did i know? i'd never had a lover so i didn't know the sort of things they said to each other in private, he could be lying to lead me too a false sense of security with him before ripping my soul out. the voice was right, keep a reasonable guard up. he stood once more as he noticed that i had shut myself off from him, a confused and hurt look in his eyes  
"do you like these rooms?" he asked  
i didn't dare look back at him now, whispering my answer as i fought against my own mental state  
"yes... they're stunning"  
"good, because from now on, we shall be sharing them"  
wait, what?! my head snapped around and i looked up at him with a startled look. that devilish smirk was painted across his lips as he registered my reaction. damn, that smirk and this man would be the end of me.


	9. Chapter 9

*Titania's P.O.V*

"Dammit caius! i am not wearing that flowery monstrosity!"  
ding ding, seconds out and round two has started. i chuckled as a resounding crash followed my friends outburst, i think she had thrown a table at him again. i was currently sitting in mine and demetri's room, happily reading my book when the sound of the two of them both carried from two floors up, vampire hearing was both a blessing and a curse.  
"you are my mate Anira, you will do as you're told!"  
bad move caius, bad move. ever since Anira had been conned into moving into Caius' private quarters, she had made a point of disobeying as many of his demands and wishes as she could get away with. often resulting in the two yelling at each other until one stormed away, usually Caius because Anira's pride wouldn't allow her to back down that easily.  
"that shit doesn't fly by me, arsehole! i'd rather walk out of this room in nothing but my bra and knickers than wear that dress!"  
oh my. i think she's got you there caius.  
"you wouldn't dare"  
you idiot.  
"watch me!"  
the sound of a door slamming and a roar of rage that sounded all too much like caius was enough to prove that this match had been won by Anira. i sighed and continued with my book, it seemed that Anira was going to fight the mating bond tooth and nail before submitting to letting caius take care of her. she really didn't know what she was missing.  
i was waiting for Demetri to arrive from his meeting with Aro, he had only just returned from a mission so it made sense that he needed to report back immediately. but i hated it when he went away for any amount of time, the little voice in my head always saying that he wouldn't come back, that he'd leave me behind and run away with another woman. but he was a gorgeous man, and he could have his pick of any woman, both vampire or human. why have someone as flawed as myself. i felt the pain in my chest at the thought, slamming the book shut and throwing it against the wall with a fierce snarl of anger. a low chuckle echoed around the room and i turned to look at the door. demetri was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest and that smirk across his face that always made my knees go weak. damn, he was sexy.  
"i'm sure that your book did something grave to warrant such treatment, my love"  
i stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh loudly as he came to sit behind me on our bed, pulling me back so that i was now leaning against his strong chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. this was my idea of supreme bliss, safe in my mate's arms as he placed soft kisses against the top of my head. nothing could compete with this in calming my temper.  
"how did your meeting with Aro go?"  
i'm sure i felt him go stiff for a milli-second but chose not to think too heavily on it  
"the mission was a success, and Aro is incredibly pleased with the information we were able to gather. the Egyptian covern has not been working with the remnants of the Romanian covern. there is nothing to worry about on that matter... however"  
my eyes narrowed, i knew where this was leading all too well  
"master Aro has ordered that myself and felix follow up new leads that say the Romanians are creating a mass of newborns... we will be gone for a week"  
my eye twitched slightly. you're a dead man, Aro volturi!

Storming through the corridors, i could see my target destination in sight. the private throne room. i wasn't just angry, i was fucking fuming! it's not the constant missions that Demetri gets sent on that drives me up the wall, but the fact that Aro never partners me up with him, it's always felix. i hardly saw my mate enough as it was, Aro could at least play fair on this one, i'm the head guard for heaven's sake.  
stopping outside the ominous doors that led to the private throne room, i took a second to ponder on what i was about to do. i was close to Aro, always had been since i first became a member of the volturi. but even i knew that if you pushed him the wrong way then, no matter how much he liked you, you better be able to run faster than him. with that in mind, i slammed my new rock boot clad foot against the door and kicked it open. the eyes of the three kings were on me as i stomped into the room. Anira was in there as well, and it took all my control not to laugh my arse off at her and to keep my pissed off aura. she was sat side ways on caius' throne with her elbows propping her up on one arm-rest and her legs dangling over the other side. it seemed she had stuck to her arguement with caius as well as she currently wore nothing but a set of red lacey french knickers and a matching bra. she looked bored out of her mind as it seemed i had interrupted the three kings from a stratergy meeting, she wouldn't be so bored after i'd finished my personal mission here  
"my dear Titania, what ever is the matter?"  
oh hello Aro, i've a bone to pick with you.  
"Dammit Aro! why do you persist in sending demetri on missions with Felix when you know full well that i am just as well suited to working with him? i mean, it's not like i'm his mate or the head guard or anything like that. oh wait, i am! i'm not asking for every mission, but throw me a fucking bone here will you, partner me with demetri once in a while and give someone else the task of dealing with felix! perhaps chelsea or heidi, they both want to get their end away with him. see, this works well for everyone involved"  
i could see the frustration rising on caius' face with each word i said, turning to him and pointing a well manicured nail his way  
"and butt out of it caius, i'm not asking your opinion on this!"  
the amusement in Aro's eyes were clear as he smiled wide at me. marcus had a small smile on his face, a true sign of emotion from the man. Anira had fallen from her seat as she rolled on the floor, she would have been crying with laughter if she were human, pointing at caius as he flicked his glare between us both. Aro pressed his hands together, as if in prayer, and stepped a little closer to me. shit! can i run faster than him? this is not good.  
"why did you not come to me with this sooner, my child? you know that i see you as my own daughter. if i had but known you were so unhappy with the arrangements, i would have had them fixed. i shall make ammendments to the situation, i do not wish to see you unhappy, Titania"  
well that went better than expected. i genuinely thought that he was going to rip my throat out then. i smiled brightly and bowed respectfully towards Aro and Marcus, smirking at Caius as he now seemed more focused on trying to calm Anira's laughter, glaring every time she giggled the words 'owned' and 'pawned'.  
"hey Anira, why don't you come chill with me?"  
"why not, way better than sitting in here with sweet FA to do"  
she came to my side as we both gave a small wave to the kings and bolted from the room, knowing that if we didn't, caius would have something to say about me stealing his mate. as we ran, i looked back at her and finally let my laughter flow  
"i can't believe you actually walked out of your room in just your underwear!"

thankfully, i had managed to convince Anira to put some clothes on. not the awful dress that caius had wanted her to wear. she had shown it to me and, in all honesty, it was a true disgrace to fashion, but a simple pair of mini shorts, a cut off shirt and a pair of leather ankle boots. we were sat on one of the balconies, looking out over the court yard and talking, watching the other covern members that passed through.  
"so is your power just fireballs?" she said  
her eyes were trained on alec and felix as they entered the court yard, stopping just underneath where we were sitting. an idea came to me and a wicked grin spread across my face  
"actually, no"  
i raised my arms up infront of me, palms facing up as i focused on my gift. the spheres of water began to form and swirl in my hands. Anira watched them in fascination as i prepared my aim, she realised what i was about to do and moved to crouch on the balcony ledge, ready to run for the mountains if she needed too.  
"i'm an elementalist. i just focus upon which one i want and i can control it"  
with that, i launched my water bombs at the two unsuspecting guards, hitting them square in the head. they turned to face us but when they saw it was me, a giant grin burst onto their faces. despite popular belief, i didn't have a problem with felix personally and we could actually get on really well in most situations. it was just that i wasn't too fond of sharing my mate with him as much as i sometimes had too. and alec, well people thought instantly that, because i hated jane with a passion, i also hated alec. don't get me wrong, i didn't particularly like him and i pranked him at any given opportunity, but i couldn't hate him as much as i hated jane. that bitch was in a league of her own. he took my jokes with a pinch of salt and that was that, at least he had a sense of humour. i blew a kiss down to them and Anira gave a small wave, still not completely comfortable around all the guards.  
"so, what about you? how do your explosions work?"  
re-arranging herself on the ledge, she looked thoughtful for a second before answering  
"they are voice controlled. at first i couldn't control them and i blew up more than a few buildings when i screamed. but now i can pin point my explosions too within a ten mile radius of myself"  
that was pretty cool in my opinion. i was about to say something but her eyes were no longer looking at me. instead she was staring, wide eyed, at the court yard again. i followed her gaze and nearly choked on my laughter. Aro, in all his demented glory, was skipping through the court yard. no wonder she was staring.  
"you wouldn't think he was turned in his mid-thirties and was now over three thousand years old, would you" i chuckled  
"you're telling me that he does that often? the main king of the volturi, supreme king of the vampire world, skips around like a little girl at the may-flower pole?"  
the way she said it had me laughing hard, causing Aro to stop and look up at us with that huge, demented grin plastered across his face and waving enthusiastically up at us before skipping off and out of view  
"yeah, he's like that when he's on his own or if he feels comfortable around the people he's with... you get used to it after you see it a few times"  
she raised her hands in the direction that Aro had dissappeared into, palms up and an exasperated look on her face  
"insanity, thy name is Aro Volturi"


	10. Behind her mask

**Hey guys, thank you for reading this far in, I hope that you're all liking it so far. feed back would be really appreciated because I'd like to know what your opinions are of the story. thanks again, enjoy.**

* * *

*Anira's P.O.V*

I didn't know how to feel about today. It had started out quite normally with me sitting in mine and Caius' room, absent-mindedly playing the piano and wondering where said male had vanished too. he usually didn't leave me alone unless i was with Titania. it was a strange sensation, going from a complete loner to having two people that seemed to actually care for me. it made me smile softly, Titania was like the sister i had never had. I had had mortal siblings, but they hated me. And Caius, well he was something that I couldn't quite understand yet. why was he always worrying about my well-being? why did he insist that I spend time with him when he had no coven business to deal with? was this what it was like for those with a mating bond? was it all just because he had no choice when it came to our situation?  
'stupid child! of course it's the mating bond, why the hell would he take any interest in you without something controlling him'  
that voice. always so cruel, always destroying the warm feeling in my chest when Caius said or did something nice for me. I hated that the most. Caius made me feel, what I guessed was, happiness and yet that voice always stole it away with it's snide remarks. i sighed and made to stand from the piano stool, jumping out of my skin as the door swung open, revealing Caius in all his glory. the expensive dress-shirt clung to his well defined chest, the suit trousers moulding to his muscular legs perfectly. He closed the door behind him before leaning against it, that gorgeous smirk on his lips as our eyes connected. he was a different man when it was just the two of us alone in these rooms, he was true to his word that he wasn't a man for sweet nothings, never whispering nonsense in my ear that made me uncomfortable. instead, he simply opted for talking about our separate days, learning about each other on what ever information we chose to divulge. after a week of sharing this room with him, he had asked if I would allow him to hold me in his arms and i had agreed. it felt strange at first but as the days went by, it began to feel more and more right. i had even started to initiate our 'cuddles', as Titania called them. his smirk never faltered when I moved towards him, only seemed to grow wider as he opened his arms and allowed me to place my head against his chest. my own meagre height of 5ft 3 inches had nothing on his 6ft 4 inches as i looked up into his face before hiding back in his chest, making him laugh at my uncertainty. I liked that he was taller than me, it gave me a sort of feeling of protection around him. was this normal for mated couples? was this what love was meant to feel like  
'you don't deserve love! just accept that his behaviour is nothing more than the mating bond controlling him!'  
go away voice! let me enjoy this, even for a few moments. his hand reached for my chin and gently lifted my face to look back up, he was smiling now. not the devilish smirk that he often wore, but a soft smile that would have made me blush if i had blood in my cheeks.  
"my apologies for leaving you alone Anira. there was something important that i had to clear with Aro"  
his voice was like the most erotic sound to my ears. rich and dark with a soft hint of his original Italian accent. perfection.  
"it's OK... what was it about?"  
i couldn't stop the yelp of surprise as he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, did he have a thing for acting like a caveman? glaring at him in annoyance for surprising me as his laughter rumbled through his chest and he turned back to the door  
"i have been granted a night away from official coven business so that we may go hunting together... some time away from the castle and for each other would do us well, i think"  
why did he have to do it? why did he always try to do nice things for me even though he didn't need too? it made my head spin every time with the constant confusion that his actions caused, was it love or was it just the mating bond? pushing the questions from my mind, i assumed my poker face. we never acted like this amongst the rest of the coven, like he had said on my first day here, he had a reputation to uphold for being demanding and for being ruthless. it would do his standing no good if the coven thought he was going soft now that I was here. he gave one final chuckle before resuming his own mask, that sneer of anger that always decorated his face when in the throne room. the game was afoot once more as he threw the door open and i began to kick and punch against him  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you, jack-ass! put me down!" I screamed  
he snarled slightly, tightening his grip and beginning to walk faster. the other members of the coven that we passed were staring on with humour in their eyes, clearly thinking that we were in the middle of a fight.  
"for heaven's sake, princess! I have legs, I can walk fine on my own! help! someone get this de-ranged psychopath to put me down! help!"  
a few of the guards had to cover their mouth to hide their chuckles. i scowled and pointed an accusing finger towards them  
"oh yeah, just stand there and do nothing why don't you! oh so it's fucking funny now is it?! let's all laugh at the woman being kidnapped because we're all having a bloody brilliant time aren't we!"  
with that, Caius took off into a run. he hadn't even told me where we were going to hunt.

when we arrived at our final destination, the first thing i noticed was that this was definitely not Volterra. not only had we been running for too long but also the buildings were different, more modern looking. he placed me gently back on my feet and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me back into his chest. a content smile on his lips as he kissed my head gently.  
"we can not hunt in Volterra, it is too small as a community and therefore any disappearance would be seen as suspicious and draw too much attention for our liking. but Rome, on the other hand, has a dense enough population that one or two missing people will not always get acknowledged" he whispered as we watched the crowd  
he had a point really, and at least hunting in Rome would mean i could find a homeless person or a drug dealer to feed on. someone that would not be missed and not raise heads.  
"I have never seen you hunt, Anira. I wonder, can you beat my own grace in hunting? I would wager not"  
my head whipped round to look at him, his eyes glinting with mischief and that smug smirk across his face again. and I fell for the bait, hook line and sinker.  
"challenge accepted"

*Caius' P.O.V*

it was enthralling to see her passion ignited so strongly at the concept of my challenge. she pulled herself free of my arms and stepped a short distance away, scanning her eyes across the late night crowd of humans. i couldn't help but to take in her beauty as she took in the faces and analysed who would be her next meal. it was one of the rare occasions that she had agreed to wear an outfit of my choosing, and i couldn't help but be pleased with my choice. the clothing was a simple, red wine coloured, turtle neck dress. it was nothing extraordinary, i had come to realise that Anira did not approve of anything overly feminine, she hated floral patterns and she hated anything that made her seem delicate. but, when on her, this dress became something far more beautiful. it hugged her curves in all the right places, defining her exquisite hour-glass figure and making her well rounded hips and breasts more pronounced. the deep burgundy of the dress brought out the flawless, pale skin of her face, framed by the silver locks of her hair that swayed in the soft breeze of the night.  
In the time we had spent together, I had managed to get her to tell me of her past. It hadn't been what i was expecting from her, and it had helped me in some way to understand why she shut down around me when ever i became too affectionate. I hated her birth family for the damage they had done to her, I hated the boys that had become her first kill for stealing her childhood friend. I hated them all for hurting my beautiful Anira and destroying any emotions she could ever have had. But she seemed to be opening up more, i had never thought she would allow me to touch her in the first week of knowing her, and yet now she would come to me without coaxing when we were alone. The fire in her eyes burned brightly from time to time, a brief glimpse of the woman that was chained inside the iron-clad walls she had put around herself.  
"I think you should prepare to lose on your wager, Caius"  
her face was turned to me slightly. A small, cheeky smile on her lips as her eyes danced with enjoyment. I scoffed at her words, but my mind was ablaze with my own joy at the small glimpse I had been given of the real Anira. the fun loving woman that i knew her to really be. she began to walk away, hips swaying with each step and her posture confident as she moved towards a young man stood on the street corner, clearly selling some form of illegal substance. his eyes were glued on her as she brushed past him, giving him a flirty glance before starting towards one of the empty alley-ways, he followed her, hypnotised by her ethereal beauty. I followed them in the shadows, entranced by the sheer sexuality and sensuality of her movements, of her expression as she caught my stare and winked at me. god, I loved this woman. I loved the honesty of her words when ever she spoke to me in private or to Titania, I knew she would never lie to me. I loved her defiance towards my position in the coven, she didn't care that I was a king and she revelled in pushing her limits with me. she was nothing like Athenadora, my ex-wife had been so timid, never daring to answer back or disobey my orders. I had forgotten what it was like to have some one fight against me, to make me feel as alive as Anira did now. she was everything I had wanted in a mate and so much more. But I knew she was still uncertain of her own feelings, so i would wait as long as it took for her to come to terms with the mating bond and all that came with it. Even if she were never able to say 'I love you', simply having her near me for the rest of my existence would satisfy my besotted mind.  
I turned into the alley, just in time to see her open her arms to the young man, inviting him into her deadly embrace. and he fell for it, falling into her grip and screaming as she bit into his throat. she savoured his blood, moaning in appreciation as it quenched her thirst. she had no idea how such an erotic sound to my ears effected me, how the look of triumph in her exquisite, mis-matching eyes had me desperate for her. she lowered his lifeless body to the floor, leaning him against the cold brick wall before standing and moving towards me  
"I believe that i have proven my grace in the midst of hunting" she chuckled  
she was in my arms, looking up at me. her mask was dropped as she placed a gentle hand against my cheek, smiling softly as she brought my face down to her level. I was in the same trance as the young boy had been and it seemed as if she were in a similar state of mind as she pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was slow at first, soft and sweet as we moved against each other. if this was heaven then I never wanted to leave. Her hands began to roam across my chest as the kiss became more heated, our tongues meeting in a battle for dominance. a growl erupted from my chest as I pushed her up against the alley wall and gripped her right thigh, hooking it around my waist. the soft moan that passed through her lips made the liquid fire in my veins burn hotter and I pressed into her, letting her feel the arousal she had caused in me.

*Anira's P.O.V*

I don't know what had come over me when I had kissed Caius. it had seemed so right for me to do this. it felt amazing to all my senses when that feral growl had come from his throat, pushing me into the wall and hooking my thigh around his waist. I'd never been kissed like this before, I'd never felt this much passion as I did in this moment. my hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they began to unbuckle the belt of his trousers, desperate to feel more of this bliss. his hands gripped mine and he stepped away. his eyes closed for a moment, almost like he was savouring something. I tried to move back towards him but he stopped me, kissing my knuckles before looking into my eyes  
"I can not do this, Anira. you are not ready for this level of intimacy. I don't want you too later regret the actions you take now... and also, I would never wish for our first encounter to be in a filthy alley. you are my mate, not a common street whore. when you are ready, i will take you in our bed and I will make love to you slowly, worshipping you. but that is not tonight"  
he turned away, it looked like his fists were shaking. what had I done wrong? why was he rejecting me?  
'even the mating bond can't stop him from rejecting your touch, he finds you repulsive, just accept it Anira'  
that voice, always there when I need it the least. I slipped my mask of indifference back in place as we walked out of the alley. he wasn't looking at me as we began to run once more, back to the castle. he wouldn't even speak to me. it felt like my very existence was being ripped apart and it hurt more than anything i had ever known. what had I done wrong?


	11. At peace in his arms

*Titania's P.O.V*

My day was just getting better and better. First Demetri is called away from our room to be briefed on the details of the Romanian coven. Then, when hoping to find some company with Anira, I find her sitting in the centre of the weapons room and muttering to herself about something she had done wrong and questioning herself on why it mattered too her so much. clearly she was having a mental break-down. And finally, to top off my fabulous day, Jane had decided to voice her opinion of mine and Demetri's relationship. when she had turned to me saying that my mate didn't really love me, that he was just using me for sex and would leave me as soon as he got bored or found better, i could have quite happily thrown one of my fireballs at her. It's only thanks to Aro walking in on us that she had survived the encounter. but one of these days, Aro wouldn't be able to save her, i'd have her head and god, that would make me so happy. I hate that bitch.  
I focused on the sound of my heels clicking against the marble floors as i made my way out of the castle. I needed to get away and clear my head, I was in no mood to join the rest of the coven for my meal. no, i needed to hunt, i needed this to relieve my anger.  
Walking out of the castle and into the cold night air was like reliving my human past. This was usually the time I would take to the streets and take my clients. with that thought in mind, I took off into the night, knowing just the place to claim my prize. My favourite hunting grounds, Milan. A number of the bars there often shut around this time and i was sure to find a target for my thirst.

I kept to the shadows as I watched the humans stumble out. First were the lovers, holding to each other and flirting, heading home to continue what they had started with each other. i would not feed from them, not when the men were not forcing themselves on the woman. no, I would aim for the pig intent on rape, on destroying the body of a young innocent.  
"No, I don't want to go with you! please, leave me alone!"  
the girls voice was filled with fear and i followed it's sound, my eyes landing on a middle-aged man as he dragged the girl behind him. Nobody seemed to bat an eyelid at this, all too drunk to see something was very wrong. don't worry sweetie, i'll get that bastard away from you. he's holding his face, a clear red mark across his cheek from where she had clearly slapped him not so long ago, a deranged smirk across his face.  
"shut up, you were all for it in the bar and now you want out? such a teasing whore"  
his words are slurred and i can see the fresh tears in the girls eyes as i follow them to the end of the now empty street. Time to set too my game. I catch up with him, pretending to be out of breath from running as i speak  
"Mi scusi signore. Mi sono perso. Per favore potete aiutare?"  
his eyes are scanning over my body as i speak, clearly taking in the tight black skinny jeans that hugged my backside nicely, the black and red corset that pushed my breasts up slightly and made my cleavage much more pronounced. the perfect outfit to bait pigs like this man.  
"what did you say girl? i don't speak whatever that was"  
i gave a fake sigh of relief, pretending that I hadn't heard the rude tone of his voice or seen the gleam in his eyes. what a creep.  
"oh thank god, you speak English. I'm lost and i haven't been able to find anyone to help me. Please sir, can you help me?"  
i smiled shyly for affect, looking at him with false eyes of fear and worry as he looked at me like a piece of meat.  
"why of course i can help you sugar, can't have such a lovely looking thing like you walking around the streets this late, can we?... anyone could get you, you follow me sweetheart"  
he lets the other girl go, not even looking at her as she runs away from us and he lead me down an empty, poorly lit street. i mentally smirked as he pushed me up against the wall, telling me not to scream. oh sweetie, you just signed your own death warrant. I flipped us around and pushed him firmly against the wall, showing him how much stronger I really was. he looked horrified as my fist pushed into his windpipe, stopping him from screaming just now.  
"don't worry darling, it will not be me screaming... men like you make me sick, the world won't miss you"  
the first pull of his blood down my throat was pure heaven, calming the burn of my thirst and easing my mind of it's previous anger. I gave a content sigh as i let his body drop to the floor, licking the stray drops of blood from my lips and contemplating what i should do with the corpse. A burning human body would draw too much attention so my fireballs were out of the question. No, better too throw him in the river and be considered a suicide or a victim of a tragic accident.

Returning to the castle, everything seemed just as it had before. well, except for two things. Anira was no longer in the weapons room having a mental break down, instead she was in the training room and sparring against Felix. And finally, as i reached my room, Demetri was no longer in a meeting with Aro, but was now pacing the length of the room and looking like he would have a fit.  
"if you keep pacing like that, you're going to wear the carpet out" i joked  
but seeing him brought back what Jane had said earlier. Was she right? Was he looking that because he was deciding how to tell me he was leaving me for good? I shouldn't have been surprised though if he was. I was nothing special anyway. I was nothing in my mortal life except a lonely prostitute, why would it change in my immortality? He could do so much better than me.  
My thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks as the feel of his arms wrapping around my waist brought me out of my daze. It felt surreal as he just held me there, staring into each others eyes and the stress on his face quickly vanished. I never felt more complete, more loved than when i was in his arms like this. Nothing else mattered in the world when we were together like this. But the doubts were always there, the fear that he would never come back one day was always in the back of my mind.  
"My love, I have been so worried about you. Aro told me what happened with Jane"  
i frowned and looked down at this. his fingers tipped my head up to look back up at him, damn him for being so tall.  
"you know that she is simply trying to get a rise out of you. I could never love another like i love you. you are my world. I have been waiting for you to return from your hunt so that i could make sure you were alright... Aro has said he will deal with Jane for what she said"  
with each word he said, I felt the love pouring from him and it eased the fear in my mind, even if only for a moment. I smiled at him as he stepped back slightly, taking in the simple white shirt and black jeans that moulded wonderfully around his lean, muscular form. his hair was tousled and stuck up in strategic points, an organised mess. he had to be the most gorgeous man in existence.  
"Now, now my darling. If you carry on looking at me like that, i shall not be held accountable for my actions"  
his voice was teasing as he leaned down to nip my ear, making my legs feel like jelly. But two could play this game as i locked my arms around his shoulders and gave him my most devilish smirk  
"And what if that's what i want? All of you. Now"  
the growl ripped from his throat and he had me pinned up to the wall with one hand holding my own hands above my head and his other hand holding my throat. Our lips locked together in a frantic movement of passion, his hand moving away from my throat to pull at my hair. He always knew just what buttons to press. I growled as he tugged harder at my hair, pulling hy head to the side and revealing my throat for him as he began to trail his lips across the exposed flesh, biting down occasionally. I gave a startled yell as he lifted me once more and threw me over to our bed, depositing my shoes somewhere on the floor before ripping my jeans off to reveal the matching red and black frenchies that came with my corset. Another primal growl rumbled from his chest as he came to lean over me, pinning my hands back down above my head as he began to undo the clasps of the corset. too slowly in my opinion!  
"patience kitten, good things come to those who wait" he chuckled as i struggled to get more contact  
"I don't know if you've noticed this, but patience is not a virtue that i possess. I want you. NOW!"  
as I finished my words, i hooked my legs around him and forced us to flip positions, moaning at the wonderful feeling of the bulge against my thigh. I had his jeans off in seconds, tearing his shirt from his body soon after and sending the little buttons flying everywhere. He wasn't going to give in without a fight however as he moved us once more and slammed me back up against the wall, pressing his arousal harder into my thigh. Fuck, he was driving me crazy. our lips crashed together once more as the tearing sound of his boxers and my frenchies being torn cold be heard around the room and we made our way back to the bed. his hand was on my hip as he positioned himself on top and thrust in hard, making me scream at the blissful feeling of having him inside me. His thrusts were hard and fast, hand wrapped in my hair as he exposed my throat once more and continued to bite down. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist, pulling him closer and feeling him going deeper with his movement, i managed to remove my hands from his vice like grip and wrapped one in the strands of his hair so that i could get to his throat and give him the same treatment as he was giving me, my other hand clawed up and down his back. His primal roar of pleasure was like a drug that urged me to continue as he arched his back and pushed into me harder, causing us both to moan at the feeling.  
His thrusts were getting more erratic as he pulled my legs up and over his shoulder, going harder and faster now as i began to call his name like some sacred mantra and his own words of pleasure making it feel all the more intense. i knew we were getting close as his grip on my hips tightened and my nails dug into his back. With a final thrust, we roared our climax together for all the castle to hear. but i didn't care, it felt amazing as he slumped down against my chest.

It felt like hours that we were simply lay there together, my head on his chest as he traced patterns across my arm, not speaking at all, just simply enjoying being so close to each other. Pure heaven. I sighed happily before deciding to break our silence  
"So how is everything going with the Romanian coven? Is Aro still suspicious?"  
he kissed the top of my head gently before answering  
"yes, he's still got his concerns... and they are well founded. there seems to be a number of unexplained disappearances in the regions around where the coven is based and a fair few messy murders that look like the work of uncontrolled newborns. we believe that Vladimir and Stephan are planning to stage an attack against us soon"  
This wasn't good. Sure we could handle it, but still it would mean casualties that we couldn't afford and, in all honesty, i didn't really like the idea of disposing of newborn vampires that were being misled. it just didn't sit right with me, but if it had to be done then there was no other choice.  
"I guess we'll just have to keep gathering information before we can truly act"  
he gave a single nod, not wishing to disturb our rare moment of peace with coven business. That could wait for another time. For now, i just wanted to enjoy the feel of my mates arms around me.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

**Mi scusi signore. Mi sono perso. Per favore potete aiutare?**

**Meaning:**

**Excuse me sir. I'm lost. Please can you help me?**


	12. Chapter 12

*Titania's P.O.V*

"Anira, i hope you realise that this is completely your fault" I muttered  
There was no beating around the bush on this, it was all her fault. I rested my head against the wall of the room we were locked in. she scoffed and I sent a critical look at the silver haired bomber, how could she be so calm when we were locked in one of the guest rooms?  
"you say that, but it wasn't myself that brought up the idea of chaining Jane up in the dungeons by her ankles. That, my dear Anya, was you"  
My eye twitched slightly. Sure, bring up my brilliant plan and blame that why don't you!  
"Aro would not have locked us in here for that, I've done far worse to that pain in the arse. no, you screaming blue murder when Caius snook up behind you and losing control of your explosions was what pulled this number on us... why did you have to blow up Aro's personal office in the first place?"  
her nervous chuckle and scratch of her head was confirmation. It had been a genuine accident. But that didn't stop me wanting to slap her silly for this. Aro was going to rip out heads off for this.  
We must have been sat in here for an hour before Aro and Caius came into the room. Aro had that warped grin on his face that he saved for when he was going to dish out punishment and Caius was smirking at Anira, who was now lay on the floor with her legs up in the air against the wall. That girl really didn't give two shits about the trouble we were in.  
"now my dears, do you understand why you were detained?"  
I hung my head, playing the 'I feel guilty' card, it usually worked on Aro  
"yes, because we chained Jane up and then Anira blew up your office"  
He gave a nod of his head and turned to Anira, expecting her to be showing some form of remorse. That was about as likely as drawing blood from a stone.  
"And what do you have to say for yourself, Anira?"  
her head rolled to the side, finally looking at him as a sweet smile graced her lips. oh dear god girl, don't do it! you're playing with the wrong person here!  
"Would 'oops' be a suitable answer?"  
Oh girl, you have a death wish, clearly. His grin spread like oil across his face as he took a step closer to us both.  
"the case of your punishments are rather difficult. I can not behead you like i would any other due to my seeing you both as my children"  
"Pfft, I don't remember signing that adoption paper"  
I face-palmed at her words whilst Aro just continued to smile. It was starting to seem like a lucky thing that Aro found her attitude rather amusing. Caius had moved over to stand beside her, offering his hand to help her up and smirking as she took it.  
"Now, it would appear that the St. Marcus day festival will soon be upon us, meaning that we shall be holding our annual ball in celebration of the event" he continued  
oh dear lord, he can't mean what I think he does.  
"as I said, I can not behead you. so instead, you shall become the entertainment for the ball... I wish you to learn a routine of songs, understood?"  
oh bugger. everyone knew that being chosen to entertain the crowd at the ball was basically a sentence for ridicule for a year until the next festival. If you didn't give a perfect routine then you were screwed, royally.  
"Aro, there's no way that I'm doing that. I'm a vampire, not a performing monkey" snapped Anira, folding her arms over her chest  
"Agreed, sorry to burst your bubble of insanity but I'd rather take another punishment, thank you"  
that grin had to be the creepiest I'd ever seen on him as he held his hands behind his back and rocked on his heel. this wasn't going to end well  
"then I suppose that I'll just carry on placing Demetri on missions with Felix, shall I?" asked Aro in mock thought  
touché sir, touché. Dammit. I gave a defeated groan and held my hands up in surrender.  
"well, you have fun Titania, because there ain't any threat that he can use on me" chuckled Anira  
I wouldn't be so sure about that sweetie. Caius gave a low chuckle as he stood behind her, hands on her shoulders  
"I hear that Sulpicia has been rather lonely up in the tower since Athenadora was disposed of. I'm sure she'd love to see a new face"  
her eyes widened in horror and I had to choke back my laughter as she dropped her head into her hands  
"oh bollocks"


	13. The ball: singing from the heart

*Anira's P.O.V - two weeks later*

This wasn't good. The day of the festival was here and as i stuck my head out of Titania's bedroom door, i could see that all the people that Aro had invited were now arriving. We'd been preparing for two weeks solid, dance routines and songs, the freaking works. It did nothing to sooth my nerves that we had prepared thoroughly.  
"Anira, get back in here before they see you!"  
I sighed and closed the door, turning to look at the Russian as she adjusted her clothing, one of many outfits we were going to go through tonight. She looked, quite frankly, amazing, I was grateful that Caius had managed to convince Aro to let us choose our own wardrobe for tonight, the outfits he'd had in-store for us were truly horrific. She wore a pair of dark blue denim mini shorts, a black belt with a huge 'bad ass' buckle on it and a tight fitting red tank top that said 'bite me' on it, her feet were clad in knee high leather boots that laced up at the front. her hair was a cascade of raven curls with a simply red rose clip at the right hand side of her head. she looked wonderful. We had agreed that for the first song, we would do together before doing solo's, a way to build our confidence up. i sighed and picked up the piece of paper with our routine written on it. It was the second to last number that was scaring the crap out of me, but Titania had said it was a good idea... I wasn't so sure.  
"Are you sure about this number Titania?"  
she looked at me from the vanity table, applying her eye-liner perfectly, a soft smile on her face as she spoke  
"yes, I'm positive about it, he's going to love it"  
I don't know why it was so important to me, but I had wanted to do something for Caius and Titania had suggested this. I gave myself a mental shake and pushed any thoughts from my mind, there was no going back on any of it now, better just suck it up.

The ball room was packed and all eyes were on us as we walked through the crowd behind Aro and towards the stage, he was looking far too pleased with himself about this as our punishment. Arsehole.  
'hey Titania... does he even know what songs we've chosen?'  
she smirked at my voice in her mind, shaking her head slightly  
'not a clue, I'm looking forward to his face when he hears them, he thinks that we're doing some sort of modern classical music and that the outfits are just for comfort'  
comfort? I gave a quick glance down and surveyed the tight black hot pants and equally tight fitting red boob tube, outfit complete with red and black converse trainer's. This was not comfort! this was obscene! thanks for that Titania, by the look Caius was giving me, as i looked towards where he sat on his throne, he was going to have a fit!  
'If Caius locks me in the tower for this outfit, I'm blaming you, capiche?'  
She just chuckled at me as we climbed onto the stairs. Yep, far too late to run away now, might as well go with the original plan.  
"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for attending our annual day ball. For the entertainment tonight, Titania and Anira shall be singing for us"  
my eyes narrowed as i glared at his back  
'Fuck you dude, just fuck you' I snapped in my head  
'Yeah, we wouldn't be in this position if not for your weak grip on your sanity' added Titania  
Our mental tirade went unheard as Aro continued to address the crowd, not realising that he was walking right into our proverbial 'trap'  
"And without further delay, let the celebrations com..."  
"yeah, let's get this party started people! hit it!"  
Titania had barged past Aro, ignoring the look of shock as she turned to the band, who we had brought in on our plot, they were bored of doing the same music each year. Well, this was going to be fun. As we moved into position, back to back, the music began and Titania started the song

-Titania-  
"Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it, come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah  
There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat"

As she sang the first lines, we began to drop our hips to the rhythm and our hands began to trail over our curves to the beat. The crowd looked shocked for a millisecond before beginning to dance along, seeming to enjoy the sudden turn of events. As I began to sing my own lines, we swaggered our way off the stage, walking in unison as the crowd separated for us to move amongst them.

-Anira-  
"Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)"

With the crowd dancing around us, I felt a lot less nervous and began to enjoy myself slightly, but Caius' gaze was still very firm on me and it sent shivers over my un-dead skin, why did it feel so good to have his attention on me alone?

*Caius' P.O.V*

I could have had a heart attack when the girls had entered the throne room. It wasn't Titania's outfit that had my mind screaming, although it seemed to be working wonders on Demetri as his eyes seemed glued on his mate. No, it was my Anira's outfit that had the effect on me. Her beautiful pale legs were completely on show with thanks to the hot pants she wore, which barely covered her pert backside. The shirt she wore only just covering her breasts from view. I wanted to rip off all the male heads in the room as i saw them staring at both girls, how dare they stare at my mate with lust in their eyes! She didn't seem to notice them however, which I was thankful for.  
"And without further delay, let the celebrations com.."  
My eyes nearly flew from their sockets as Titania pushed past Aro, cutting him short  
"Yeah, let's get this party started people! hit it!"  
How had she managed to get the band in on this trick? The music was upbeat and lively as the two of them moved to stand back to back and began to dance, this was definitely not classical! I couldn't take my eyes off Anira as she began to move her hips to the music, ghosting her hands over her hips and breasts. I could see that Titania was having the same effect on Demetri as she mimicked the moves. But the sheer sexuality that I was witnessing from my mate had me crossing my legs and desperately fighting against the lustful growl that was bubbling up in my chest and the need to steal her away to our room and lock the door. She wasn't ready for that, no matter how much I craved her to be.  
I watched as they moved into the crowd, which seemed to eagerly embrace the change of plan in music. Not that i could blame them, Aro always had the entertainers singing the dullest of classical songs, it was about time we had a vibrant change of pace. I watched Anira the entire time as they both sang together, seeing the moment that she dropped her mask and her own enjoyment shone through, eyes shining as they sang the chorus together

-Both girls-  
"Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
(Everybody in the club)  
Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground"

This was how I always wanted her to be. Happy and carefree. Never feeling the fear, the hatred that i knew had become so commonplace for her. I wanted her too smile, and mean it.

*Titania's P.O.V*

Ok Titania, you can do this. The night was going well, but we were moving to the more romantic side now to close the night up with, so that the couples could dance together. And that's why I was so damn nervous now, it was my song up first! Anira had chosen this song for me, as a thank you for my choosing her final solo for her. The dress I wore was a deep shade of purple and reached past my ankles, trailing behind me. it was sleeveless and strapless with a diamonte boarder going across the breast. Elbow length silk gloves of the same colour adorned my hands and i had to admit, I felt sophisticated. Anira was sat at the piano on the stage, waiting for me to give the go ahead for her to start playing, thank god I wasn't on this damn stage alone at least. The crowd were watching in anticipation, knowing that we would be changing the tempo now  
"Right guys, we're slowing things down now, so find your partners and enjoy"  
I nodded to Anira quickly and she began to dance her fingers over the piano keys. I was thankful that she had taken the time to learn this song for me.  
'he's going to love it, Titania'  
Anira's words in my mind gave me confidence as I looked over towards Demetri and began to sing.

-Titania-  
"Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe"

As I sang, I kept my eyes locked with Demetri's, the smile on his lips making my mind explode at the happiness I felt as i began to walk towards him from the stage, following my instincts as he seemed to guess what i wanted to do and took a deep bow, offering his hand to me. It felt like our own personal heaven as we began to slow dance, no-one else mattered in this moment, all I could see was him and all i could hear was the music as i sang my love for him.

*Demetri's P.O.V*

Her voice was like the finest symphony to my ears as she sang, our eyes connected as she moved towards me. The love that shone through those wonderful orbs could have melted my un-beating heart as i pulled her close too my chest and we began to dance slowly, she was still singing as we moved out amongst the crowd but it felt as if we were the only two in the room.

-Titania-  
"I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe"

I could never dream too love another woman as much as I loved Titania. She was my goddess, the one that made everything in my existence shine brighter than any star. I knew that she had her doubts sometimes, that she feared I would vanish from her side and never return, just like so many had done too her before. But, even if it took a thousand years, I would prove her wrong, I was going no where and I would use everyday to show how much she meant too me, how much I needed her.

*Anira's P.O.V*

The night seemed to be going well. The crowd revelled in our song choices, especially Titania's solo performance of 'Girl on fire' for the second number. She'd gone all out for that one as she used her fireballs as a prop for her dancing, swirling the flames around her as she twirled, the blood red dress billowing out around her as she spun on her heels, the tails of her flames following her movements. Although it was a definite blessing that her shield was not just a mental one, but physical as well, or else I think she would have seriously hurt herself without it's protection.  
But now it was my final solo song and I was terrified. Titania had chosen it after she had asked me on my feelings towards Caius. I couldn't put a name to these feelings myself, although Titania seemed to have a glint in her eyes when i had described them to her. He made me feel safe whenever we were together, both alone and in the company of others. He made me want to smile when he said something nice to me or did something thoughtful. But all at the same time, he made me feel weak and my existence would be destroyed if he were to leave. Was this what love felt like?  
I sighed and patted down the dress I wore, a simple black, silk gown that reached the floor, a sheer shawl attached around my upper arms, more to ease my nerves than anything, and made my way back towards the grand piano that was now positioned in the centre of the stage. Titania was now stood with Demetri, holding each other close, I envied her for how easily she could embrace her feelings for her mate. She was smiling at me, silently encouraging me as I took my seat and closed my eyes, letting my fingers once more glide across the keys. It was all or nothing as i began to sing

-Anira-  
"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life."

I let my eyes open and move towards Caius, desperate to see his reaction. Was this the right decision? would this help show him that i did feel something towards him? Our eyes locked together, and for once, I didn't fight the smile at the sight of his gaze softening slightly and that small smile on his own lips.  
'he doesn't care for you, stupid girl! he's just luring you into his trap to break you'  
And for once, I didn't listen to the cruel voice in my mind. I would not let it destroy this feeling, not now and not ever, even if I couldn't figure it out, I didn't want it to stop. As Titania said, I was starting to learn.


	14. Chapter 14

*Anira's P.O.V*

I think that, out of all the rooms in the castle, this is my favourite. Of course I liked the rooms I share with Caius, but this was something so much more personal for us. His art studio. He had confessed, when he had first brought me here, that I was the first he had allowed past the threshold, Not even his ex-wife had been permitted to enter this room.  
A soft smile crept it's way too my lips as I watched the blonde vampire before me. When I had first met him, if anyone had mentioned his talent for art, I would have been rolling on the floor laughing. Not able to imagine the foul tempered, constantly scowling man too have a sensitive enough side too create such perfect works of art. But now, after spending time in our rooms together and watching how he handled the delicate paint brushes, I could see the passion he felt underneath his hard exterior. Art too him was what music was too me. His hair was tied back with a black hair tie, his eyes dancing over the canvas as he calculated where his next stroke of the brush would be placed. His brilliant ruby eyes were burning brightly as he worked and I had too force my stare away as the warmth in my chest exploded at the sight of him so alive, so vibrant as he worked his magic.  
"you will have too allow me too paint you one day, my dear"  
His voice startled me, we usually never spoke when we were in here. I enjoyed seeing his concentration too much to wish too disturb it. I chuckled slightly and shook my head, his face turned to me as he seemed to drink in my small amount of laughter.  
"We shall see... Although I can't imagine how you'd paint me"  
"I'd use paint and a canvas, of course"  
He was such a smart arse at times. I laughed once more and looked up from my seat on the window sill, the sun hitting my skin and making it sparkle in the light, as he moved to stand infront of me.  
"I wish you would laugh more often, it is a sound I will never get enough of... If you allowed me too paint you, I would capture you as you are now. Beautiful in the morning sun, the diamond like glint of your skin putting the shine of your hair too shame, your gaze looking out over the world as you loose yourself too your thoughts" he whispered  
I bit my lip too reign myself in, looking out of the window to hide the joy in my eyes at his words. How did he do it? How did he make me feel so innocent after all the sins I had committed? How did he make me feel so at peace when, all my life, I had hated so freely.  
"what are you thinking of, Anira?" he whispered  
what was I supposed too say? that I think of him constantly, that being around him makes my immortality seem so much better and brighter, that I am starting to wonder how I ever survived without him before now. I couldn't say any of those things, terrified of what they meant, and so I lied  
"I sometimes think of what it would be like to go diving into the ocean once more, like I did as a nomad... It always helped too clear my mind"  
His face softened as he knelt down too my level, our eyes locked with each other  
"I often forget that you were a nomad before we met... If it would make you happy, I would allow you too enjoy some time alone too dive into the ocean"  
He fell backwards as I tackled him with a hug, forgetting myself completely at his offer. I smiled brightly down at him as I straddled his chest, his own smile wide as he laughed at my action  
"do you mean it? Can I go out alone for a few hours?"  
"You must promise too return by the morning, at the latest. And too be careful, understood?"  
How could I refuse such an offer. I knew his conditions were due too his concerns for my safety, although I didn't quite understand why he had such worries in the first place. I nodded enthusiastically, kissing his cheek out of pure instinct before bolting for the door, turning to face him as he stood on his feet again  
"thank you, Caius"

It felt so good as I stood at the edge of the cliff, the wind hitting my face and sending my hair swirling around my body. The waters below were choppy as they crashed against the rocks, the waves foaming and angry in all their glory. I couldn't hide the excitement on my face as I took a few steps back, looking around too make sure nobody was close enough too witness my jump, wouldn't want them calling for the emergency services, before surging towards the edge once more and leaping high into the air, plummeting downwards and straight towards the water.  
The water would have been freezing to a mortal, but my own, equally cold, skin would not allow me too feel such unpleasantness as I moved beneath the water's surface. This was perfect, but I couldn't help wishing that Caius had come with me, something told me that he'd enjoy it just as much as I did and maybe have some new inspiration for his artworks. I sighed, it just didn't feel the same without him close by.  
The feeling of an arm wrapping around my throat and a hand gripping the side of my head in a tight grip had me screaming in terror. What the hell was happening! I couldn't use my explosions too save myself for two reasons. firstly, my attacker was too close, holding my body tight too his own, I would do some serious damage too myself if I tried. And secondly, we were under water, it didn't take a rocket scientist too know that fire was pointless in this environment.  
"I wouldn't try too fight back if I were you, I'll rip your skull clean from you body"  
I didn't dare too move as he blindfolded me and began too swim, his arms clamped tight around my waist. Where was he taking me?


	15. Realisations

**Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Thank you for your reviews, they've really helped me keep my enthusiasm. Things are starting to get serious for the girls now, so I hope you continue too enjoy the story.**

* * *

*Titania's P.O.V*

How had this happened? It was meant to be just another normal day. How had we ended up in this situation?

*flashback*

Another night out hunting, god it felt good to get out of the castle once in a while. There were only two reasons i ever went out of the castle to feed, either someone had sent my temper sky high, usually Jane, or i needed some alone time to get myself together. tonight was the latter. i hadn't meant to start an argument with Demetri, but the way Heidi had been giving him the eye whilst we walked with Felix had sent me into a seething rage. OK, so maybe it was a bit of both reasons for why i was out hunting tonight. he had tried to comfort me, assuring me that he cared for no woman like he cared for me, but the niggling little voice in my head said that he was lying, that he had been returning her gaze. and so I had pushed it, throwing accusations that i knew were false. it had ended with him storming from our room and yelling that he would not tolerate my insecurities when he had proved time and again that they were unfounded. I know that Anira had seen the incident and I was grateful she had pretended not too, choosing too just continue on her way out of the castle.  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. i knew he was right, deep down, I could not wish for a better mate. but I couldn't comprehend how such a wonderful man could want me over Heidi 'the fisher' bombshell... bitch.  
refocusing on the task at hand, I trained my eye upon a drunken youth that had stumbled from one of the bars in the town centre. he was dragging a, less than willing, girl behind him, threatening her as she fought back against him. that bastard would be my target. I dropped down into a nearby alley and placed my best poker face on as i stumbled out and into his line of, rather limited considering how drunk he was, sight  
"hey there sugar. how's about you leave that little cry baby and come have fun with a real woman" i slurred, pushing up my breasts and winking at him  
the fool grinned wide like a Cheshire cat as he dropped the girls arm and she ran as fast as she could down the street. that's right sweetie, leave this pig to me. I started to back up into the alley once more, smiling seductively until we were out of sight. his screams were music to my ears as i vanished and reappeared behind him, covering his mouth to muffle the sounds so that none but me could hear them. the taste of his blood eased the anger i felt as it flowed down my throat and satisfied my thirst.  
"you won't be hurting any more women, scum bag" i chuckled menacingly before his heart stopped  
I released him from my hold, cocking my head to the side with a sickly sweet smile on my face as he landed with a dull thud. the blood of these guys always tasted better in my opinion, enjoying the pain i caused them, just like they had enjoyed the pain they had caused their own defenceless victims. i gave a contented sigh and started to make my way from the alley, humming happily to myself.  
Just as i was approaching the opening of the alley, a hand shot around my throat as the other came to grip around my skull. the typical position to rip a vampires head from their body. this was not good, not good in the slightest.  
"I'd come with me without kicking up a fuss if I were you"  
it wasn't up for debate, he made it clear with his tone as he placed the thick sack over my head, cutting off my sight before gripping my waist and running off into the night.

Without my sight, I had to rely on my hearing and sense of smell to guess where we were as we finally stopped running and he all but threw me into a wall. the stench in the room was intense, mould and the smell of long ignored, rotting human flesh. it made me retch. the sack was removed from my head and i blinked to re-adjust my eyes to the minimal amount of light. i nearly screamed as the sight of the half decomposed corpses littering one corner of the small cell met my vision. I looked around frantically for sight of who had brought me here, only to land on a sole figure sitting in the corner opposite the bodies. Anira.  
"good evening ladies, so sorry to keep you waiting"  
that voice, a thick Romanian accent. I turned to meet the gaze of Vladimir, a perverse smile across his face as he stood in the doorway.  
"I am sorry that your accommodation is not up to the standard of the Volturi. but then, it is their fault that our castle is no longer the glory it once was"  
the hatred was clear in his voice. i turned to look at Anira, but she hadn't moved an inch, she'd not even turned to look at Vladimir.  
"why are we here? what do you want?" I rasped out  
his chuckle made me want to cringe, it was like a madman's laugh.  
"you are both of great value to the Volturi. you, Titania, are the mate of one of their most valued guards and also considered the daughter of Aro Volturi. your silent friend in the corner is the mate of Caius Volturi and is also consider a daughter to Aro... they would stop at nothing to ensure both of you are safe"  
no, this had to be a joke, he couldn't mean what i thought he meant  
"message will be sent to your coven in forty-eight hours time. with your immortal lives in our hands... we shall destroy the volturi. for their actions against my own coven, i shall rip Aro, Caius' and Demetri's heads from their shoulders and present them to you both before ripping your own heads off. it will be a pleasure to watch them think their deaths have saved your lives... but first we shall torture you"  
with that he left and slammed the door shut. I crumpled to the floor in horror.

*end flashback*

It's been twenty-six hours, twenty-six hours of sitting in this cell surrounded by the stench of death. my mind is screaming at the thought of them using us to bring down our coven, the thought that Demetri will die and there's nothing i can do about it. Anira still hasn't moved, she's just staring at the corpses with an empty look in her eyes. i know that she heard what Vladimir said, but it's as if her mind refuses to process it. like she's imagining she's somewhere else and that her mate isn't going to die. i dropped my head in my hands and let out a dry sob, this was a nightmare!  
"you know... when I was a child, they would lock me in a wardrobe without food for up to 2 days and nights... I'd just sit there and stare at the wood, not thinking about anything and just going into a sort of temporary coma until they let me out and beat me"  
her words were harsh and weak, her face turned to me and i noticed the bags under her eyes, she'd not fed yet. she looked insane.  
"why can't I do that now? why can't I empty my mind and find peace? i heard what he said and all I can think of is Caius... why?"  
she jumped to her feet and began pacing, clutching her head as she continued to rant, more to herself than me  
"whenever I'm with him, it's like I can take on the world. but he makes me feel weak with that smirk of his, like my legs will give out from underneath me... I think about him constantly, I worry about him even though i know he's strong enough to look after himself"  
I couldn't help but smile at her. she was finally learning.  
"that's love, Anira, you love Caius, just like he loves you in return... just like I love Demetri"  
her head snapped around to me, eyes wild  
"if you say that you love Demetri so much, then why do you constantly doubt his feelings? i saw what happened with Heidi... she wasn't looking at Demetri, she was looking at Felix... they are together, after all"  
what?! Heidi and Felix? and then it came back to me, all the times they had been caught holding each other, all the times that Felix had been caught staring at her with that look in his eyes. how hadn't i realised all this? why had i instantly thought it was Demetri she was looking at? my mind snapped from it's tirade as what she said sunk in. how dare she question my feelings for my mate!  
"you can't say anything! Caius has bent himself backwards to try and get you to respond to the mating bond and feel even a fraction of what he feels for you! at least I know how to say 'I love you' back!"  
her grip was on my throat in seconds, smashing my head into the cell wall as her eyes connected with mine and she snarled at me.  
"you have been with your mate since 1976! and I bet that, every day of all those years, he has done everything he can to get rid of your insecurities... and yet, it is not good enough for you? I realise now, that Caius has done more than I ever realised, but then, how would I know how to respond to his love... my own parents didn't even show me the love all children deserve, no one loved me till Caius"  
her grip loosened as she began to realise something and those eyes became empty once more  
"neither of us really know how to react to love, do we? both born and raised in hatred, for ourselves and others. until now"  
Her fists were flexing as she seemed to be trying to reign in her emotions. But it didn't seem to be working, the flood gates were well and truly open now  
"we will get out of here Titania... we will fight to get back to Volterra... but when we do, don't you dare speak to me again! you are no sister of mine"  
with that, she turned her back on me and faced the door. with a small shout, the door flew from its hinges, burning with the flames from her explosion and alerting the guard outside  
"shit's about to go down, arsehole!" she sneered as he came running in  
she's fast, I'll give her that as she bolts forward, gripping his skull with her hand over his mouth and twisting, ripping his head off. she dropped his body before turning a sinister eye towards me. this isn't the Anira i know any more, this is the trained killer that she once was. getting my mind together, I move to stand beside her  
"let's go"


	16. For our friendship

*Titania's P.O.V*

This castle was like a labyrinth, one decaying corridor after another. They hadn't even attempted to rebuild it, like they were sitting in it as a constant reminder of their hatred for the Volturi. with each turn, we encountered more enemies, more guards intent on capturing us. and with each turn, with my fireballs blazing in my palms and Anira's blood-lust clouding her mind, we met their challenge, ripping them apart or burning them. Anira couldn't use her explosions to mass effect, it was too risky for us both. but something didn't feel right, I could sense that there were more in the castle, so why were there only a small amount meeting us? Anira seemed to have the same thought, she was on constant alert as we ran into the grand hall, or what was left of the grand hall.  
"Oh ladies, did you think we would not anticipate an escape attempt?"  
Vladimir. he was stood at the head of the room, surrounded by at least fifty newborns. i was seething. i knew it! that bastard had been getting an army together in preparation for an attack on the Volturi.  
'Titania. You know as well as I do how to deal with newborns... Don't let them get a grip on you. We are out-numbered greatly but we have experience on our side'  
Her voice was cold in my mind but i simply ignored her tone and nodded. she bolted forward first, ripping a young girls head off to signal the start of the real fight. And I matched her step for step. not noticing that there was still something very wrong.

*Anira's P.O.V*

You bastard Vladimir! There were more, I could feel it. These were just a decoy to tire us out. The weakest links in his chain. I let my eye dart quickly to Titania as she ripped another head off and burned the body. She hadn't seemed to notice this fact, she was too caught in the moment to realise that these newborns were too weak, clearly in the final stages of their infancy. He was keeping the real newborns as the grand finale. we must have been fighting for an hour when the second wave hit us, but it still wasn't the real force. He was playing us! and then it hit me. The truth of the situation and I looked at Titania once more  
'I'm sorry Titania... I didn't mean anything I said back in the cell, I will always consider you both my best friend and my sister'  
'I know you didn't Anira... I'm sorry as well... and I will always consider you the same'  
Another head ripped off by myself as I came to my resolve. There was no other way. Not with what I knew was coming.  
'Titania. when I tell you, I want you to escape through that stain-glass window over there. don't look back, just keep running until you are safe'  
I saw her eyes widen but she didn't stop fighting  
'But what about you? I can't leave you alone to fight the newborns! that's madness'  
I chuckled at this. she didn't get it yet  
'I will stay as a decoy. when you are at a safe distance, i will create a mass explosion to destroy the castle and all in it... my gift is more long range than yours'  
'no Anira! you can't mean what i think you do... i wo'  
I cut her short on her yelling at me, a soft smile on my face  
'do this for me Titania... i would never forgive myself if you died here... please, for our friendship'  
I heard a dry sob and saw a small nod of her head  
'Thank you... now, three... two... one. RUN!'  
she bolted for the window, never looking back as she went crashing through it. the newborns were startled for a moment before getting ready to follow. over my un-dead body you bastards!  
"fight me! I am the soul mate of Caius Volturi. killing me will give you more pleasure in watching him suffer like Marcus does from the death of his mate! Aro will not feel the same level of suffering at either of our deaths, we are not his mate. if you want to destroy the Volturi, then aim for a king, not a guard!"  
too easy to pull their strings as Vladimir gave a roar and the newborns flew at me once more. who is the puppet master here, Vladimir? you or I as I play your hatred against you?  
'Titania, can you hear me?'  
'Yes... please Anira, don't do this'  
'There is no other option... but I ask of you only two small favours'  
I felt my throat constrict at the building emotions. i would do anything for Titania, my sister and my friend. I knew this, and I would willingly die for her safety in return. Vladimir's mind was too clouded by his rage and need for revenge as he sent out his final forces. the real newborns, brainwashed by this insane vampire.  
'anything Anira'  
'when you get back to Volterra. you go to Demetri and Apologies for ever doubting him. you are the sun, moon and earth to that man, we can all see how much he loves you and how much he worships you, and it is time you opened your own eyes to this truth. you have always had and deserved his love, just never realised it because your past demons tell you lies and make you think you aren't allowed to have such a blessing. Tell him you love him everyday and never waste a moment you have together... and my final request, pass onto Caius my final words to him. Tell him that I love him, I always have but was too stupid, too scared to even realise it, and that I always will love him. Even in true death'

*Titania's P.O.V*

The dry sobbing wouldn't stop as she spoke to me. i felt like my un-dead heart was being ripped from my chest at her requests. they were simple requests for the happiness of the first two people that had ever cared for her. It wasn't fair! she was finally over her own demons, her own fears and yet she wouldn't be able to tell Caius in person that she loved him. This wasn't right! I continued to run as fast as I could as I answered her  
'I will... I promise I will'  
'I have one final request to you personally...'  
I waited for her to speak but nothing came, and for a moment, I thought that I had covered too much distance from the castle for our connection to stay. I was about to try again until her voice filled my mind and destroyed my defences completely  
'Remember me... sister'  
It all happened too fast. the connection broke between us as the explosion rang out across the landscape, the flames reaching to the sky in all their glory. My knees collapsed beneath me and I couldn't control myself as I screamed in all my pain, all my hatred for the bastards that had started this, all my anguish and grief for her death  
"ANIRA!"  
I don't even know why I screamed her name. maybe in the vague hope that she would answer, that she would come running from the flames and join me. but miracles don't exist, I should know this from my mortal years. god has no mercy on our kind. Why save the already damned? I stood slowly, eyes swollen with tears that I couldn't even shed, and ran as fast as i could, back to the Volturi.


	17. Return too the Volturi

*Aro's P.O.V*

Those two girls are in severe trouble once they return. It is all good and well that Titania decided to hunt alone after her fight with Demetri, and it is all good and well that Anira requested permission from Caius to go out alone to get her thoughts together and enjoy some of her old nomadic activities. But that was almost two days ago and to say that my brother and Demetri are pulling their hair out with worry is an understatement. They are beside themselves. Demetri is desperately trying to catch the tenor of Titania's mind so that he may track her, but her shield is blocking him. Caius is throwing the mother of all rages as he barks orders for the guards to hunt down his mate and bring her back to him  
"when she is returned, I swear she won't be leaving that tower for another hundred years!" Caius snarled  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, there really isn't any point trying to calm either of them right now and Caius is well within his right to make such threats right now. This is their mate's we're talking about here and i know that if it were Sulpicia who was missing, i'd be going insane as well. But all the same, these girls are like my daughters, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried sick as well.  
The doors to the throne room were pushed open slowly, drawing my attention as our latest human secretary came stumbling in. I can smell her fear as she moves forward with the small silver tray in her hand, a little envelope lay across it. She tries to smile as I take the letter from the tray, but it was a stupid move for her to come in here when it is clear that the tension is high, her frantic heart beat was not helping anyone right now.  
As I read over the content of the letter, I felt like i had frozen. No, not those two.  
"brother?"  
Marcus' voice seemed hazy as my mind ran rings around itself, only vaguely aware that the paper had been snatched from my hands. Caius' roar of outrage was what finally returned my mind to the situation.  
"Vladimir is holding Titania and Anira hostage... they state that if we do not co-operate, then they shall be beheaded and delivered back to us... one piece at a time"  
All hell seemed to break loose in that moment as my words sank in amongst the others. In his rage, Caius snapped the neck of the human that had delivered the news before gripping his throne and sending it flying against the wall, smashing it to splinters. Demetri was fighting against Felix' hold as he attempted to run from the throne room, intent on rescuing his mate, screaming bloody murder.  
"how did this happen! i thought you told us that the threat of the Romanian coven was no more!" snarled Caius, gripping my jacket in his fists  
"there was no evidence to prove that they were truly plotting anything. there was no sign that they would pull this act against us!"  
my words did nothing to shift the blame on me from his mind. And if I were honest, I couldn't blame him, I should not have been so confident in our power to think that the Romanian's would find a way to go against us. Rumours of a newborn army be damned, we could handle that without any difficulty. But to kidnap my daughters, the mate of a king and the mate of one of my most valued guards... that was a sure fire way to destroy us without a fight. His fist connected with my face and sent me flying against the wall, he was seething.  
I stood slowly, intent on talking some sense into my brother, intent on calming Demetri as he broke free of Felix' grip and began punching holes into the walls. they were out of control in their grief and rage.  
"calm yourselves! this behavious will not help us to get them back, we must wait for further information before we can act!" I tried to reason  
"what? sit and wait whilst they torture them? it is sitting around and waiting that has caused this in the first place!" spat Demetri  
He was right, the arrogance I had felt in our power had caused this, I should have destroyed the remnants of the Romanian coven when I had the chance. And now they had my two most precious coven members in their grasp. The sound of the throne room doors being pushed open once more broke me from my thoughts, all eyes turning to see who would dare to disturb us in this moment.

Time seemed to freeze once more as all our eyes connected with the woman in the door way, her hair a mess and her clothes dishevelled from running a great distance. Eyes swollen with tears that couldn't fall. Titania. She staggered forward, exhausted from her ordeal, and for a moment I believed that everything was all right. But something was amiss as Demetri flashed forward to grip her against him for support, the look of relief on his face evident as he held her tight and kissed her head.  
"where is Anira?"  
Caius' voice was low, too calm as he moved forward slightly asking the question that was on the tip of my own tongue. Titania raised her head slightly too look at him, and I knew, This wasn't a perfect happy ending. She looked pained as she broke her gaze with him and clutched tighter too her mate  
"I'm so sorry Caius" she whispered  
It was my turn to move forward as I blocked Caius from launching at her, gripping her hand in mine to see what had happened through her thoughts. It was not pretty, It was horrific as i witnessed Anira's decision and heard her final words... She was gone.  
"Anira sacrificed herself to help Titania escape and return to us. She made herself the decoy and blew up the castle and all it's occupant once Titania was a safe distance away... including herself"  
Titania's dry sob wrenched at my existence as i heard the despair in her voice  
"she asked me to tell you something for her, Caius, before she died"  
My brother looked lost as she spoke, the anger and hatred blazing in his eyes as she passed on Anira's message, destroying the walls he'd built around himself, destroying the world he had envisioned for himself and Anira.  
"she wanted me to tell you that... she loves you, she always did but didn't realise it till it was too late. she will always love you, even though she is no longer in this world"  
the feral roar that ripped from his chest was terrifying as he threw Demetri away from her, gripping her by the throat and snarling in her face  
"and why didn't you refuse to leave her?! why didn't you stay and fight with her instead of leaving her too die alone! I should kill you for this, rip you head off for allowing my Anira to be slaughtered like that! she was your friend, your sister and you left her alone in that hell hole!"  
And he looked ready to do it, ready to reap revenge against any he could for the loss he felt. Titania didn't budge, dry sobbing uncontrollably at his harsh words as I tried to pull him away, desperate to speak some sense into his broken mind  
"Anira would never forgive you for killing her, she would not wish for you to betray her sacrifice like that! Do not disrespect her memory in such a way!"  
"yeah Caius... don't disrespect me like that"  
That voice. Anira?


	18. Born a fighter

*Caius's P.O.V*

I turned my face to the door slowly, feeling as though my entire world was being rebuilt around me, making my head spin with the sudden feeling of hope that the voice from the doorway had given me. My Anira? My Anira had survived her own explosion?  
She stood in the doorway, legs parted wide and slumped over slightly. Her arms were hanging limply but her hands were clawed with tension, she looked exhausted and truly menacing. My eyes drifted to what she was holding in one of her clawed hands and I could not help but gasp in my shock, she was clutching Vladimir's dismembered head.  
"I've just tried to blow my own arse into the next century to save her, so don't go ripping her head off!" she snapped  
I moved too my instincts, taking her in my arms and cradling her against my chest as the feeling of true elation errupted inside my chest. She was injured yes, cracks littered along her legs and arms. her beautiful silver hair was singed slightly, shortening it by a few inches so that it now reached just under her shoulders. But the cracks were healing, the soot and dust could be cleaned away and her hair was still perfect in my eyes. My Anira was alive and that was all that mattered to me.  
"jeez, I try to save your arse, and you end up saving mine. Titania, your shield is much stronger than you give it credit for"  
her smile was wide as she spoke to the Russian, who had now crumpled to her own knees in shock as she looked at Anira, but I could see the pain in her black and white eyes from her ordeal. Aro moved forward, grasping her hand to see what had happened, explaining what he saw as each vision washed over him.

*Aro's vision: Anira's fight*

As Anira spoke too Titania throught their connection, the newborns were beginning to get more desperate in their attacks, scared of the demon woman that fought against them without fear of death. Dodging their attacks and ripping their skulls from their bodies when they dared get too close. She would not let them beat her, she was running purely on bloodlust and adrenaline, desperate to hold them off long enough for Titania to get too a safe distance before she triggered her explosion. But that time was drawing closer and she knew she had only enough time left to make one final request too her friend  
'I have one final request to you personally...'  
she could hear the raw pain in her friends voice as she sobbed through their connection. It made it all the more harder to do this, but there was no other choice, too late to turn back now. She gathered her final thoughts, knowing that she was probably worrying Titania further with her delay. Now was the perfect time for the explosion. It had to be done.  
'Remember me... sister'  
She didn't think any more as she screamed for all the castle to hear. All her pain, all her anger and all her new found love going into that one sound. Everything she had kept bottled up for her entire existence. The explosion was loud, the force of the impact throwing her backwards, through the large oak doors and cracking her marble like skin, embers catching her hair and burning it slightly. The blast was large in it's destruction as the flames consumed everything in their path, roaring towards her as she closed her eyes and waited for death to embrace her, the sound of Titania's own scream travelling too her ears, making her smile sadly at the sound of her own name being called. that girl had a serious set of lungs on her.

She must have been stood there for a good five minutes before something dawned on her. There was no searing pain like what she had been expecting, no flames licking against her skin. And as her eyes began to open slowly, she crumpled too her knees in her shock. The shield was beautiful, in all it's translucent glory as it shimmered under the heat of the fire. Titania had extended her shield too her, even from this distance, and Titania had saved her life, knowingly or not.  
She stepped forward, testing to see if the shield would follow her through the burning debris. It did. Her eyes flickered over the damage as she walked, guilt at her having to kill the newborns. they had not been of their own mind in the end, brainwashed into believing that they were fighting for the greater good, when in truth, they were fighting to satisfy the revenge of a vampire that cared nothing for them or their fate. he would probably have killed them himself afterwards. Her eyes settled on Vladimir, clutching the remnants of what had been a staircase, his legs gone from the blast and his arms hanging on by a mere thread of muscle. He bared his teeth at her and snarled through the pain of his injuries  
"you think that by doing this, you have destroyed the last threat against the Volturi? there are more out there that shall seek to finish what I have started!"  
She smiled at him, a twisted and evil smile as she knelt down infront of him, gripping his head in her hands as she spoke  
"and I, along with the rest of the coven, shall rise to their challenge... I will not let anyone hurt the ones that, I realise now, I love with every fibre of my being, I will reign death upon any that move against the Volturi, my coven and my family, I will destroy any that wish to hurt my mate, my Caius"  
She twisted, wrenching his head from his body, standing slowly as she looked into the eyes of the dismember body part. He was right, of course there would always be a threat. But she wasn't about to let that scare her. She was a fighter, from mortality too immortality, and that would never change. She would continue to fight, for Titania, for the Volturi... but most of all, for Caius. The man she loved.

*end vision*

*Caius' P.O.V*

I looked down into the eyes of my love, she was smiling up at me as Aro finished recounting what he had seen from her. The smile I had dreamed she would give too me, full of love and full of happiness. She threw the dismembered head away from her, chuckling in amusement as Felix caught it and pulled a face of disgust.  
"I love you, Caius Volturi"  
her words were whispered so that only I could hear them. It felt as though my whole being could explode at the simple words I had waited for her to say. And once more, I moved on instinct and out of the throne room  
"where are you taking me?" she sighed  
"back too our room, where I can care for you like I have wanted too since you came into my life"  
she buried her head into my chest at my words, a content smile on her lips.


	19. I love you

*Anira's P.O.V*

When we reached our room, Caius carried me into the bathroom, running the taps for the large sunken tub and setting me down on my feet gently. His hands were careful as he began to remove the remains of my clothes, my head bowed in embarresment, he was the first to see me so exposed. His fingers tilted my chin up as the last piece of fabric left my body, making me look up into his face as he spoke for the first time since my return  
"don't shy away from me Anira... you are perfect... I love you"  
I could have cried at his words as he began to remove his own clothing, revealing the pale, muscular chest and toned abdomen as he removed his dress shirt, then the strong, chisled thighs as he undid the buckle of his belt and let his trouser pool around his feet. Our eyes connected as his hands ghosted towards the final item of clothing, his boxers, that smirk on his face as he began to remove them as well.  
I wish I could blush, as my eyes broke away from his, missing the way his smirk grows as i take in the sight of his most private area. He's freaking HUGE! He didn't give me chance to comment as he lifted me into his arms once more, settling us into the blissfully hot water. His hands were gentle as they moved over my body, washing away the filth of the explosion and smiling as the cracks in my marble like skin began to heal under his touch. If I'd needed any more evidence of his love then this was the seal of our deal. My Caius was a complex man, in public he was cruel and sadistic in his dealings with the coven, but never was he like that with me. he was demanding, yes, but he was not forceful with me. In private, he was a different man, he was gentle and took things at my pace, knowing that I had been so trapped in my fears. He was my best friend, my protector and my lover. He was my mate.  
His hands glided down across my thighs and I took an un-needed intake of breath as his touch sparked a strange, throbbing need in my core, a feeling I hadn't felt since we had been hunting in Rome and he'd had me pinned to the alley wall.  
"Caius..." I whimpered  
The feeling was intense as he brought his mouth down to my ear, I could hear that devilish smirk in his voice as he spoke  
"what is it, mio amore?"  
I shivered, the sound of his original Italian accent being whispered into my ear sending my arousal higher. And he knew it, knew all too well what he was doing to me. I tried too turn in his lap, desperate too return his touch, but his hands moved too my hips and held me securely in place as his low, teasing chuckle tickled my senses  
"not yet mio amore, I have not yet washed your hair"  
screw the hair! you bastard! you're doing this on purpose! His fingers worked the shampoo into my damp hair, massaging the strawberry scented lotion into my scalp as his lips began too trail down my throat, leaving a burning sensation in their wake, making my back arch against him as a soft moan escaped my throat. damn, three thousand years really did give a man some serious experience. he rinsed the substance from my hair slowly, taking his time as he listened to my pleading moans before finally lifting us from the tub  
"I told you didn't I? when I claim you for the first time, it shall be in our bed and I shall worship you as we make love"  
his words made the pulsing between my thighs reach an all new height as he began to dry me with one of the big, fluffy black towels that were on the drying rail. And then an idea came to me, two could play the teasing game and if I wanted to get my way then I'd have to play dirty. I took the towel from his hands gently, repeating the soft, circular motions he had done too dry him, slowly dropping too my knees and beginning too dry his legs, looking up from under my lashes as his eyes burned with his own passion, he was already hard from our simple touches. let's see how controlled you really are, shall we?  
his groan was all the encouragement I needed as I placed a small kiss against his tip, taking it between my lips, sucking slightly and revelling in the sight as he threw his head back and gripped my hair between his fingers. I'd never done this but I knew enough about sex to know too just follow my instincts, and so I began to take him deeper, moving my lips up and down his length, sucking harder now as he gritted his teeth  
"Anira, stop... not here!"  
he pulled himself away from me, lifting me into his arms and walking briskly towards our bed. Laying me down against the black satin sheets, he climbed on top of me. His lips traced down my throat, littering soft kisses across my flesh as he worked his way down too my breast, smirking at my gasps and moans as he avoided touching the sensitive mounds. He continued his hot trail, ghosting across my stomach and gliding his hand down to lift my trembling leg slightly, dusting the gentle kisses across my thigh.  
"That was a very dirty trick you played back in the bathroom, my Anira... Am I your first?"  
Oh god, that had to be the most embarrassing question I'd ever been asked. I covered my face in my arms as I nodded, eyes worried as he moved my limbs and looked into my eyes. He was smiling, not his devilish smirk but a smile that screamed of love and understanding.  
"I told you not too shy away, you have no idea how much it means to me too know that I will be your first"  
He lowered his lips too mine in a kiss that was like nothing we had shared. It was slow as our lips moved against each other, drinking in each others touch as my hands moved too grip his shoulders and his hands took hold of my hips, rubbing soothing circles as he positioned himself. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried as he began too press into me slowly, making my grip on his shoulders tighten at the feel of him touching the barrier that protected the only virtue I had left.  
"relax, I promise you that it won't hurt for long"  
I nodded my consent, a silent scream passing my lips as he thrust forcefully past the fragile barrier, sheathing himself fully inside. He didn't move as he held me too him, waiting for my eyes too open and for my signal to continue.  
Once given the all clear, he pulled his hips back slowly, slamming back in as I moaned at the sensation it sent through me, the pain being replaced by pleasure with each of his thrusts and my nails scraping down his back, making him growl lustfully as he gripped my thigh once more and lifted it over his shoulder, his thrusts going deeper and harder, the change of angle making me cry out in bliss. He lowered his face slightly, taking my breast into his mouth as I arched up towards him. The feel of him inside me and his mouth on my flesh was too much too bare and I could feel the building tension in the pit of my stomach  
"I'm going too mark you, my love... complete our mating bond" he whispered  
My orgasm ripped from my body as his fangs sank into my breast, just above where my heart was. I screamed his name as the feeling washed over me, like I was flying high above the clouds. And I couldn't stop myself as I flipped us over and began too move against him, sinking my own fangs into the same spot on his own chest. The feral roar that ripped past his lips was like music too my ears as I felt his own release break free, his hands holding my hips in a bruising grip as he rode out the waves of his pleasure. I watched as his face relaxed and a contented smile spread too his lips as well as mine.  
"I love you Caius" I whispered  
our eyes met each other as his hand moved up too trace my jawline  
"and I love you, Anira"  
And for the first time, in nearly two hundred years, I felt complete, felt like I truly had a place too call home... felt truly loved for everything I was.


	20. Epilogue

*Titania's P.O.V - five years later*

I smiled menacingly from my hiding place, watching as Jane came turning the corner, her nose high in the air in all her pompous glory. I'd been planning this for weeks, it was just a shame that Caius had whisked Anira off too England for the week. I hoped everything went well for her over there.  
My eyes snapped towards my trap as I heard a scream of indignation, that didn't sound like Jane... Oh no.  
"Titania! I know you're hiding somewhere!"  
Aro was thrashing against the chain that currently had him hanging upside down by the ankle. I looked too my right to see that Jane had taken a different corridor. Dammit! I poked my head out from my hiding spot and gave a sheepish smile at the pissed off ancient  
"hehe, if I let you down, what are the chances of me getting off without a punishment?"  
his eyes glared daggers as he spoke  
"let me down and we'll see how far your luck can get you"  
shit, time to test the theory of who can run faster, me or Aro Volturi... unfortunately, my money is on him. Well, I'm doomed either way  
"I think I'll leave you there to calm down... see ya!"  
I bolted down the corridor, the sound of his rage following as I heard him call for someone else too let him down.  
"my dear Titania... I hope you realise that he's probably going too team you up with Jane for the next decade or so for that stunt"  
Demetri's voice was a soft chuckle against my ear as his arms gripped around my waist, stopping me from running as Aro came storming towards us.  
Since the incident with the Romanian's, things had changed around the Volturi. Anira was not allowed to become a guard, Caius' concern for her safety over-riding any opinion she had on the matter, although they came too an agreement that she would be allowed to help with the strategy meetings instead. And Demetri was now my permanent partner on missions, saying that after what had happened, he would not feel comfortable in his own mind if I were not with him.  
"what do you have too say for yourself?" yelled Aro  
But some things never change, even after we placed our demons behind us, I and Anira still had a gift for getting into trouble for her attitude and my pranks. well, time to take a leaf from her book.  
"would 'oops' be a suitable answer?"

*Anira's P.O.V*

The gentle breeze hit my face, sending my hair fluttering in the cold night air as I looked ahead, unsure of how too feel at this moment in time. Caius' arms circled my waist and I looked at him over my shoulder, trying too return the encouraging smile he sent me.  
"I'm not sure I want to do this... I don't think I can"  
my husband pressed his lips too my hair gently. Why had I let him convince me into this? I had vowed never too come back too England, never walk the same streets that had been the scenes of so many of my mortal nightmares. Never too stand once more in Hyde park where my friend had been buried.  
"You will be fine, my love... You must do this now, if you wish too fully let go of your past" he whispered  
He was right, I knew he was, and so I took an uncertain step through the gateway of the park, eyes trained on the spot that he was buried under. I could never forget where he was, my hands had been torn with the effort I had put into digging his grave. I stood there, staring at the ground that I knew he was under, nothing more than bones now but still, the same little mongrel I had cared so deeply for. What was I supposed too say?  
"I... I'm sorry, that I took so long too come back too you... I'm sorry that I ran from your memory... But, I hope you found peace, just like I finally did... I have a husband now who means everything too me, a family that don't beat or starve me, and a best friend that I care for deeply"  
As I spoke, it felt like a weight was being lifted from my mind. I'd never realised how much he had weighed on my thoughts till now, how much I wanted too say the words that I did now  
"thank you... for being my first friend all those years ago... and for saving me from my loneliness, even if it was only for those short six months"  
I turned then, smiling up at Caius and letting him know that I was ready too leave, his arm looping with mine as we began too walk away. But something made me look back towards the tree, my eyes widening slightly at the sight I saw. I had to be seeing things as the apparition of the little black and brown mongrel stared back at me, head cocked slightly too the the left as he watched me leave. A young girl stood beside him, her coat torn and tatty from too much use, but she was smiling at me. Her silver hair and mismatching eyes could have frozen me in place if not for Caius walking and keeping me in motion  
'It's going too be all right now, Anira... we can rest now that you're happy'  
that voice in my head, nothing like the cruel one. I hadn't heard it in five years now, the scathing remarks no longer coming every time Caius told me he loved me. The voice of my childhood self was soft in my mind as the ghost waved her little hand, looking towards the little mongrel before they turned and began too walk away, fading into nothing.  
"are you ok, Anira?"  
my smile was wide as I turned my gaze back too him  
"I'm wonderful, I get the feeling that my ghosts have finally been laid too rest"


End file.
